The Shadow Falls
by High-Elf-Swordsman
Summary: The seqeul to Amateur Duelist. One year has passed and Nikki has gotten way better. RyuYami is haunted by dreams of a man he thought was dead. New enemies emerge, and all your old favorites are back! Rated for violence and language. Please R and R.
1. A New Adventure

The Shadow Falls

HES: It's the sequel you've all been waiting for! I thank you all for your patience so get ready for the aftermath of Amateur Duelist!

Chapter 1: Shades of Death

Ryu-Yami stood on the obsidian platform as a cruel laugh filled the dark sky. "Show yourself!" He said, his voice wavering. The laugh continued and he saw his enemy appear. The figure was of medium height and clad in a black robe. A duel disk on his left arm.

"You'll pay!" Came the adversary's voice as he drew his cards. "It's a game no longer!" Ryu Yami looked puzzled at the reply but drew his cards.

Ryu-Yami 8000/??? 8000

"I'll start with a set monster and end my turn," Ryu-Yami declared fearfully. His opponent snickered drawing his own card.

"I summon Jinzo #7!" 500/400. An android with purple skin and metal armor appeared. "Now attack him directly!" The machine gladly replied to the request and fired a blast of green energy that moved directly into Ryu-Yami. He clutched at his chest as the attack him.

Ryu-Yami 7500/??? 8000

"I'll end my setting two cards," the figure finished.

"The pain...it was real..." Ryu-Yami stammered as he picked up another card. "I sacrifice my set monster to summon Luster Dragon!" 2400/2000. A shimmering green dragon floated slowing down to the field. "Now attack his Jinzo #7!" The dragon reared its head back and open its massive jaws to release a jet of flame that surrounded Jinzo #7.

"I activate Negate Attack," the figure murmured flipping his trap card. Ryu-Yami watched in horror as his mighty dragon was swept back. "Now for my turn. I activate Creature Swap!" The field began to shimmer strangely and the figure smiled as Luster Dragon became his. "Now I summon Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams!" 1300/1800. A horrific ghost clutching a shield and sword hovered before Ryu-Yami's enemy. "Now Gross Ghost, attack his Jinzo #7!" The phantom flew swiftly through the air and slashed the android in half. Ryu-Yami clutched his arm as pain filled him. "Now attack directly Luster Dragon!" The dragon fired a burst of flame that engulfed Ryu-Yami, causing him to fall to his knees in pain.

Ryu-Yami 4300/??? 8000

"Is...that the best you can do?" Ryu-Yami stated with false courage rising to his feet. He smiled upon seeing his card, Fiber Jar. "I set a monster and end my turn."

The figure seemed unmoved. "Give up and save your life while you still can," it said. "I summon Sasuke Samurai!" 1000/500. A short, but powerful looking samurai appeared. He wore a blue robe and carried a wakizashi. "Now attack his monster my samurai!" The warrior ran and nimbly slashed the Jar in half.

"Fool! My Fiber Jar will..." But Ryu-Yami was cut off.

"Sasuke Samurai nullifies your Jar's effect. Now attack directly my Ghost and Dragon!" The two monsters attacked as one, with Luster Dragon lighting Gross Ghost on fire and sending him to slash at Ryu-Yami.

Ryu-Yami 1100/??? 8000

"Impossible! I can't be beaten by you!" Ryu-Yami cried. "I'll find some card to beat you," he looked admiringly as he drew. "I play Soul Exchange so I can sacrifice..."

"Sorry, no," the figure chuckled flipping his other card. "Magic Jammer counters so long as I discard this other worthless card to the graveyard."

"Damn! You can't be doing this!" Ryu-Yami stammered.

"I can...attack him my monsters!" Ryu-Yami fell face first to the ground as the attack took its toll.

Ryu-Yami 0/??? 8000

As the opponent approached, Ryu-Yami managed to state one question "Who are you?"

"Shadow!"

"AHHHHHH!"

Ryu-Yami jolted up in bed. "A dream?" He asked himself, but it had seemed so real. No, it was impossible, he had ordered Shadow be killed a year ago. Had he returned for vengeance? To clear his head, the technology company owner went over to the sink and poured himself a glass of water he quickly emptied. He felt his warm forehead. "I must have a fever, I'd better take a day off."

Meanwhile, at the home of Nikki...

Nikki couldn't sleep, it was just too exciting! Tomorrow would be the one-year anniversary of Ryu-Yami's tournament. She had spent the previous day making calls and arrangements left and right for all the finalists (except Larry and Ryu-Yami of course) to meet for a day of hanging out and dueling. She thumbed through her deck trying to improve it as best she could. At her last birthday she had gotten a few new cards to improve her deck's prowess. Also, she had a bone to pick with her rival, Mark. She was also anxious to see her cousin Raijouta, one of the best duelists she knew. The other three invited were Baxter, world's smartest duelist, Izumi, voted best female duelist worldwide and Ryu-Hikari, the only person who had publicly beaten Ryu-Yami. She wishes she could have just one practice duel before tomorrow to prepare herself for the oncoming day. Suddenly, she had a strange feeling, like someone important had just died. She decided not to dwell on the matter and went to sleep.

"Oh yeah...well my dragon..."

"You'd better be careful, my..."

"Ha ha ha! You can't destroy the..."

"Try...and....see?"

Nikki awoke and quickly dressed upon hearing the voices from outside. She looked to see a group of teenagers dueling. She couldn't identify them, but she was almost sure they had participated in the tournament by the duel disks strapped to their arms. "Any of you guys want to duel me?" She called down. They laughed.

"You, sure," one of them, a tall spiky haired blonde said. "It'll be easy."

"Me too," cried the second, a shorter duelist with dark skin.

"Yeah, I'll have no trouble," the final said, a medium height duelist with an earring.

"I'll be down in a second," Nikki called down, "but don't underestimate me, I was a finalist in Ryu-Yami's tournament." She raced down the stairs and out the door with the duel disk strapped to her arm.

"We've been thinking," the tall one began, "since you're so good, what do you say to a three on one duel?" Nikki smirked.

"Even so, I'll beat you all easy." She drew her cards and got ready as they drew theirs.

Nikki 8000/Dueling Team 8000

Special Rules: The team of three duelists fight as one. In total, all three can have no more than five monsters and five magic/trap cards. They all have one life point count and they lose when it reaches 0 as normal. Their graveyards and fields are all counted as one thing. The duel proceeds to the single duelist, then a chosen member of a team, then back to the single and so on.

Nikki got ready as she played the first card. "I summon Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode!" 1900/1700. A mage wearing a dark robe holding a long staff emerged. He twirled the staff artfully as he prepared for combat. "Now I set two cards and end my turn."

The tall duelist smirked. "That's your best move? Pathetic," he placed his card on the field. "I activate Cost Down! By discarding one card from my hand the levels of my monsters drop by 2." He sent a card to the graveyard and got ready to summon. "I summon Amphibian Beast in attack mode!" 2400/2000. A frog-like creature with light green scales and sharp claws appeared. "Now attack her Magician!" As the amphibian attacked, it was flung back.

"My Negate Attack card," Nikki boasted. "I'm safe for this turn."

The duelist frowned as he finished his turn. "I'll set one card and end my turn."

"Now my turn again," Nikki said. "And thanks to your Cost Down magic card last turn, my Skilled Dark Magician gains a spell token." Suddenly, the magician's staff began to glow and a green jewel appeared at the top. "Now I play Rush Recklessly! This magic card gives my magician 700 extra attack points for this turn and because it's a magic card, my magician gets another spell counter." The mage growled and seemed to grow in size as his attack increased. 2600/1700. After the effect had started, another green jewel had appeared at the top of the staff beside the first. "Now attack his Amphibian Beast!" The wizard spun his staff deftly and shot a blast of dark energy that destroyed the creature.

Nikki 8000/Dueling Team 7800

"My turn now," said the short duelist. "I set one monster as well as three cards and then I end my turn."

Nikki stared at him oddly. "That's it? You guys will have to start playing a lot better than that to beat me." She drew a card and then smiled. "Let's see how you handle this. I sacrifice my set monster for Dark Magician Girl!" 2000/1800. A female magician in blue and pink armor appeared. She held a blue staff with an odd gold symbol at the end. "Now Dark Magician Girl, attack his set monster!" The magician fired a blast that smashed through her opponent's monster. However, he smiled.

"By destroying my Giant Rat I can special summon an Earth Monster to the field in attack mode," the duelist said. He searched his deck and placed a card. "I summon Nimble Momonga in attack mode!" 1000/100. A small, brown flying squirrel appeared and moved quickly back and forth.

"That's still a weak monster," Nikki replied. "Attack his Nimble Momonga my Skilled Dark Magician!" The magician twirled his staff and fired a blast that destroyed the monster. Nikki looked appalled as she saw her opponent's life points and field.

Nikki 8000/Dueling Team 7900

The duelist placed two more Nimble Momongas on the field in defense mode before starting to speak. "When Nimble Momonga is destroyed, I gain 1000 life points and get to summon any other Nimble Momongas I want from my deck."

"Then in that case I set a card and end my turn." Nikki declared.

"Now it's my turn to teach you a lesson," the duelist with the earring began. "I play the Cheerful Coffin, this magic card allows me to discard two cards in my hand."

"Well, that's a weird move," Nikki began, "also considering it gives my Skilled Dark Magic his final spell token!" The staff glowed brightly as all three gems melded into one larger stone.

"That's none of my concern," the duelist continued. "I remove my Crimson Sentry from the graveyard which allows me to special summon my Spirit of Flames!" 1700/1000. A massive monster that resembled the summon skull emerged from a mighty fire. "And now I get to normal summon a monster, so I choose to set a monster. Now, I'll play Hinotama!" Balls of fire rained from the sky and hit Nikki dead on.

Nikki 7500/Dueling Team 7900

"Now, because I don't trust your trap I end my turn." The duelist finished.

Nikki shrugged. "Oh well, it's time to finish you all off. I sacrifice my Skilled Dark Magician activating his effect allowing me to summon a Dark Magician from my deck!" The skilled magician disappeared in a puff of smoke. Then, as the smoke cleared, a mighty wizard in purple armor holding a green staff appeared. "Now Dark Magician, attack Spirit of Flames!" The mage shot a powerful blast that destroyed the fire monster. "Now Dark Magician Girl, attack his set monster!" The blast flew and destroyed a strange metallic turtle.

"Remember Giant Rat?" The duelist continued. "This is UFO Turtle. His effect is the same, just with Fire monsters, so now I summon Gorlag in attack mode!" 1000/500. A great demon made of fire appeared on the field. "He gains an extra 500 attack points for every fire monster in play, including himself." The monster grew larger as his attack increased to 1500.

"I end my turn," Nikki sighed.

The tall duelist drew his card. "I sacrifice Earth's Nimble Momonga for my Zaborg the Thunder Monarch!" 2400/1000. A mighty king wreathed in lightning and storm clouds flew down from the heavens. He raised his hands and shot a blast of energy that destroyed Dark Magician. "His effect let's me destroy one monster when he comes into play."

Nikki looked at him oddly. "Did you just call him Earth?" She said pointing at the short, dark skinned duelist.

"Yes," the tall duelist replied. "We are the ultimate team, Storm, that's me, Earth, you already know and our last member is Fire. But now on with the duel, now attack her Dark Magician Girl, Zaborg!" Clouds gathered and lightning flashed destroying Nikki's Dark Magician Girl.

Nikki 7400/Dueling Team 7900

"It's time for me to stop fooling around," Nikki remarked. "I play Cost Down! By discarding one card from my hand I can lower the level of all the monsters in my hand by two. So now I discard Title Of a Knight to allow me to summon my second Dark Magician Girl!" 2000/1800. The female magician twirled her staff artfully as she prepared for combat. "Because I have a Dark Magician in my graveyard, she gains 300 attack points," Nikki added. 2300/1800. "Now I equip her with Book of Secret Arts!" A tome and quill appeared before the magician and she began to flip the pages. After she finished, her staff grew in size and a green aura pulsed around her. "Now attack Zaborg with Ancient Dark Magic Attack!" The mage levitated high into the air and fired a dark purple beam at the monster.

Nikki 7400/Dueling Team 7700

"Damn she's good," Fire muttered. "Earth, take her out."

"Gladly," he said. "Now I'll set a monster and end my turn."

Nikki looked puzzled. "That's it? Come on! Now to show you how a real duelist fights. Attack Earth's set monster Dark Magician Girl!" As her blast flew, the monster appeared as a strange jar covered in branches.

"You look surprised," Earth said, "never seen a Fiber Jar before?"

"That card..." Nikki growled.

"I assume you know what it does, so let's all take our hands, fields and graveyards, return them to our deck, shuffle it and draw five new cards." Earth instructed.

"Well, this hand isn't too bad," Nikki thought. "Since I didn't summon before, now I can. So I set one monster as well as two cards and I end my turn."

"That's fine," Fire laughed. "Like sports Nikki? Because if so, my next card will be a favorite, I summon Ultimate Baseball Kid!" (HES: Yes, it is a real card I have it) 500/1000. A young boy wearing a red-orange batting helmet and uniform appeared. He swung a strange gray bat the resembled more of a spiked club than an object for sports. "Now I play Reasoning. Nikki, choose a level of monster would you?"

"I know that card. I assume you use mostly weaker monster because you haven't sacrificed yet so I choose four!" Nikki called out.

Fire began picking up cards and sending them to the graveyard. Finally, he came upon a monster. "It's not a level four, it my Flame Cerberus!" 2100/1800. A large dog beast with three heads made of fire appeared and roared loudly. "Now remember Ultimate Baseball Kid? He gains 1000 attack points for every Fire monster in play." 1500/1000. "Now Flame Cerebrus attack her set monster!" The beast roared and from its heads sprang jets of fire. The monster disintegrated rapidly but not without Nikki's smile.

"Thanks, by destroying Witch of the Black Forest I can add any monster with 1500 or less defense points to my hand," Nikki searched her deck and pulled out a card.

"It doesn't matter what you chose! Ultimate Baseball Kid attack!" As Fire gave his command, the child lifted his bat high into the air. A ball made of fire fell from the heavens and he struck it, sending it directly into Nikki's life points.

Nikki 7400/Dueling Team 7700

"How the hell?" Storm wondered.

"I played my Waboku card. It does come in handy for protecting me from damage."

"I may have to end my turn, but next time, I'll crush you." Fire bellowed.

"Now it's my turn again," Nikki said with glee. "I summon Gemini Elf in attack mode!" 1900/900. Two female elves appeared and looked sternly at Nikki's opponents. "Now I play Yami!" Darkness enshrouded the entire field and Nikki's opponents watched, as her elves grew more powerful. 2100/1100. "Now attack Ultimate Baseball Kid!" The elves rushed in and delivered several punches and kicks to the child.

Nikki 7400/ Dueling Team 7100

"Uh, maybe I can make up for my friend's failures," Storm said. "I summon King of Swamps in attack mode!" 500/1100. A strange man made of water appeared on the field. "Now I set two cards and end my turn."

"Why play such a weak card?" Nikki asked.

"You'll see..." Storm replied.

"Well it's my turn. I will find out whatever it does and stop it. Now I summon Skilled White Magician in attack mode!" 1700/1900. A mage wearing a white robe and holding a staff emerged from Nikki's field. "Now attack his King of Swamps Skilled White Magician!" The mage fired a blast of energy but the attack rebounded and Nikki watched her two monsters explode.

"My Mirror Force speaks for itself now doesn't it?" Storm replied.

Nikki looked depressed as she set a card and ended her turn.

"Now it's time for our plan to work," Earth said. "I play Polymerization to fuse King of Swamps and my Buster Blader to summon Dark Paladin!" 2900/2500. A mage that resembled the Dark Magician wearing gold armor appeared. He held a mighty sword in his hand and looked ready for combat.

"That's cheating!" Nikki yelled. "You must fuse Dark Magician with Buster Blader in order to summon Dark Paladin!"

"The effect of King of Swamps allows him to be substituted as any fusion monster in a fusion," Storm informed her. "Now continued Earth."

"Gladly, I summon Battle Ox in attack mode!" 1700/1000. A mighty Minotaur with an axe wearing red and gold armor snorted and held his weapon at the ready. "Now my two monsters attack her life points directly!" The paladin raised his sword and slashed Nikki causing her to fall on her back. The Battle Ox flew forth and delivered his own cleave with the mighty axe.

Nikki 2800/Dueling Team 7100

"I won't quit," Nikki replied. "I must get better if I'm ever going to beat the others today." She closed her eyes and concentrated as she drew. "Perfect. I play Snatch Steal on Dark Paladin and summon Harpie's Brother in attack mode!" 1800/600. A mighty male Harpie with brown clothes and red claws glided downwards and flexed his mighty wings. "Now Dark Paladin attack Battle Ox!" The warrior leapt into the sky and brought his sword down through the beast. "Now attack directly Harpie's Brother!" The monster flew into the air and dive-bombed at full speed hitting Earth, then Fire and finally Storm.

Nikki 2800/Dueling Team 4100

"That's not so bad," Fire snickered. "Thanks to Snatch Steal we gain 1000 life points every turn."

Nikki 2800/Dueling Team 5100

"Now I'll set a monster as well as a card and end my turn." Fire finished. "Attack if you dare."

"I don't fear your magic and traps cards because they're history. I play Mystical Space Typhoon!" A bolt of lightning flew and destroyed Fire's set card.

"Damn! My Mirror Wall would've added some heavy damage."

"That's right," Nikki said. "Now for my next move I summon Luster Dragon!" 1900/1600. A shimmering dragon with slightly tattered wings stood before Nikki. "And don't forget, for every dragon in play my Dark Paladin gains 500 attack points." 3400/2500. "Now Luster Dragon attack the set monster!" A breath of shining fire engulfed the monster. "Now attack directly Dark Paladin and Harpie's Brother!" The two monster charged forth and cut a swathe across the team's life points.

Nikki 2800/Dueling Team 0

"She...beat us?" Earth mumbled.

"He won't be happy..." Storm continued.

"Shut up!" Fire cried grabbing them both by their shirt collars and pulling them along. "We can't let her know." The three raced off with a puzzled Nikki standing there.

"I can't just stand around, I have to get to the others, and our party!" Nikki said racing off down the streets not knowing what was in store.

HES: Well, I promised you a sequel, so now it begins. I know this chapter was long, but I still hope you liked it. Anyway, I will make you a promise: I will come out with one to two chapters a month as long as you review. Ok? Cool.

Next time on The Shadow Falls: Nikki arrives to see her friends from Ryu-Yami's tournament and they start their party. However, two strange people show up, a brother and sister by the names of Shift and Phase. What do they have against Raijouta? Why do they want to duel Ryu-Hikari? Find out next time on The Shadow Falls!


	2. Dark Reunion

Chapter 2: A Dark Reunion 

Nikki panted as she arrived at the square where the gathering was to be held. Looking through her backpack, she took out some candy bars and double-checked that she had enough. Seeing that she did, she waited for the others.

"Hey!" Nikki looked up to see two people running towards her.

"Raiji! Izumi!" She called to them. "What's up?"

Raijouta laughed and nervously scratched the back of his. "Not too much…I improved my deck…"

"Yeah, same with me, heh," Izumi giggled.

"Is something going on I should know about?" Nikki asked.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" The two said quickly back in unison.

"Ok. Look, here come the others." Nikki responded seeing Baxter, Ryu-Hikari and Mark all heading towards them. Greetings were exchanged and the group sat down and each began producing food and drink. Everyone talked and exchanged stories while eating and drinking happily. Suddenly, two figures approached the group. They were dressed in vibrant robes, one male the other female.

"Greetings, friends of Raijouta," the male said. "I hope we aren't interrupting."

"Yes, and you Ryu-Hikari, how goes your life?" The female asked.

"Friends of yours?" Baxter asked.

"Yes, I know them," Raijouta said. "I crushed them both in a tournament a few months ago."

"I remember playing them, I think I won." Ryu-Hikari said. "Some small time thing a few years ago…"

"We won't lose this time," the male said. "We are stronger."

"We challenge you two to a double duel." The female spoke.

"Why don't you duel them?" Nikki said. "It'll be fun to watch." The rest of the group chimed in and the two could not decline.

"All right," Ryu-Hikari said. "We accept."

"We have a few conditions," the female said. "If we win, you must come with us to see our master. He has need of skilled duelists."

"And of course if you win, you get one request," the male finished. "By the way my name is Shift."

"I am Phase," the female said. "Now onto the duel."

Double Duel! Special Rules: You and your ally have separate fields, life points, graveyards, etc. You may defend your ally with defense mode monsters and may activate magic cards to aid your all. You may show your ally your hand. With your ally's consent, you may sacrifice their monsters to summon your own or activate effects.

Raijouta 8000/Shift 8000/Ryu-Hikari 8000/Phase 8000

"I'll start with Marauding Captain in attack mode!" Raijouta declared. 1200/300. A blonde warrior wearing gold armor and hefting two broadswords appeared. "His effect allows me to special summon one level four or lower monster from my hand to the field so I choose Blade Knight also in attack mode!" 1600/1000. A knight in blue armor holding a sword and shield stood alongside the captain. "I set one card and that ends my turn."

"You've gotten off to a good start," Shift spoke, "but it is all for naught. I start by summoning Dimension Warrior in attack mode!" 1200/1000. A strange boy dressed in a brown garb appeared on the field. "Now I set two cards and end my turn."

"Not a bad opening," Ryu-Hikari said. "I set a monster and one card ending my turn."

"Now time for me to start the action," Phase stated. "I summon Robotic Knight in attack mode!" 1600/1800. A great metallic warrior armed with a cutlass appeared. "Now attack Marauding Captain!" The robot raised his sword and brought it down full force upon the captain. Though he tried to block, his blades shattered and he was sliced to ribbons.

Raijouta 7600/Shift 8000/Ryu-Hikari 8000/Phase 8000

"My turn again," Raijouta stated. "Now I have four cards in my hand."

"Your point being?" Phase asked. "It doesn't really matter…"

"Yes it does," Raijouta chuckled. "I set a monster along with two other cards." As Raijouta did so, Blade Knight began to grow larger as his attack increased. 2000/1000. "So long as I have one card or less in my hand, Blade Knight gains 400 attack points. Now, attack Robotic Knight!" The knight rushed forward and sung his sword at the machine. The metal monster made strange creaking sounds as it imploded. "That will end my turn."

Raijouta 7600/Shift 8000/Ryu-Hikari 8000/Phase 7600

"Well, now we're all even," Shift said. "At least for the moment. Now, I play Fusion Sage, this card lets me add a Polymerization from my deck to my hand." Shift searched his deck and added the card to his hand. "Now I play Polymerization fusing my Zombyra the Dark and my sister's Maryokutai to form Last Warrior From Another Planet!" 2350/2300. A UFO landed and a mighty alien exited it and stood on the field clutching various weapons in each hand. "Sadly, this monster destroys all the monsters on our side of the field." The UFO exploded clearing their field of all other monsters. "However, while he's alive, no one can summon monsters any way! Now my warrior, attack Ryu-Hikari's set monster!" The warrior rushed forward and fired a beam that obliterated the monster. As it was destroyed, it revealed as a group of dragons in armor.

"Thanks for destroying my troop dragon," Ryu-Hikari began, "now I can summon another…"

"No you can't," Phase said. "Last Warrior From Another Planet prevents ALL summoning, even special. Too bad."

"Damn it," Raijouta growled, "this makes it nearly impossible to defeat their monsters."

Shift and Phase began to laugh raucously. "Now I set one card and end my turn," Shift smiled. "My trap will make sure you can't win this duel."

"My turn," Ryu-Hikari began. "Since I can't summon or set monsters, I set this card and end my turn."

"I activate Solemn Wishes!" Phase stated. "Now when I draw my card, I gain 500 life points." Phase drew her card and looked. "Too bad I cannot summon either. I pass my turn."

Raijouta 7600/Shift 8000/Ryu-Hikari 8000/Phase 8100

"My turn," Raijouta began as he drew. "Now I have the card to turn this duel around! I activate Raigeki!" Thunderclouds gathered and lightning began to crackle. "Now we will have the upper hand!" However, the storm quickly disappeared. A laugh emanated from the opposing side of the field.

"Nice try, but my trap card quells your little thunder storm," Shift laughed. "While my Imperial Order is active, all magic cards are negated!"

Raijouta spit in disgust. "Then I have no choice but to end my turn. I'm sorry Ryu-Hikari."

"Don't worry, we still are can win," Ryu-Hikari said. Raijouta nodded.

"Stop kidding yourselves you fools." Shift looked at his hand. "I will keep my Imperial Order on the field at the mere cost of 700 life points. Now my warrior, attack Ryu-Hikari's life points directly!" The warrior fired a beam that hit Ryu-Hikari knocking him on his back. He quickly stood and brushed himself off.

Raijouta 7600/Shift 7300/Ryu-Hikari 5650/Phase 8100

Ryu-Hikari looked stern as he began his turn. "I set one card and end my turn."

"So you've got two face down cards, big deal," Phase smirked. "They are obviously traps. I pass my turn again."

Raijouta 7600/Shift 7300/Ryu-Hikari 5650/Phase 8600

"Now my move again, I need to pull a winner," Raijouta began. "Hmm…this might help. I set a card face down and switch my Blade Knight to defense mode. That will finish off my turn."

"I'll keep Imperial Order," Shift declared again. "Now my warrior attack Ryu-Hikari directly!" As the warrior rushed forward, Blade Knight jumped in the way and took the blow. "What?"

"You forgot a rule of double dueling," Raijouta stated, "You can use defense mode monsters to block for your ally."

"Damn you Raijouta," Shift continued. "I have nothing more to do."

"Now it's my move," Ryu-Hikari declared. "I end my turn."

"You both are just delaying the inevitable," Phase stated. "You will lose, you will see our master. I pass yet again."

Raijouta 7600/Shift 6600/Ryu-Hikari 5650/Phase 9100

Raijouta looked glum as he drew. "I pass…"

"Come on Raiji you can win!" Nikki and Izumi cheered in unison.

Raijouta sweat dropped but then changed back to his straight face.

"You idiots just surrender! This is wasting all our time! I'll keep my trap and order my warrior to attack Ryu-Hikari directly!" As the beam fired, three priests appeared to block it. "Not that stupid Waboku card! Honestly, are powerful duelists getting soft? I end my turn."

Raijouta 7600/Shift 5900/Ryu-Hikari 5650/Phase 9100

Raijouta closed his eyes and focused. "Remember…I can't lose. I draw! This will aid us. I set a card face down and end my turn."

Shift scowled. "Admit defeat you foolish boy. I keep my trap in play and order my Last Warrior to attack Raijouta!" The beam flew, but Raijouta activated his trap. A large cylinder appeared and swallowed the blast then fired it back at Shift.

"My Magic Cylinders can be quite handy eh?" Raijouta asked his now red-faced opponent.

Raijouta 7600/Shift 2850/Ryu-Hikari 5650/Phase 9100

"Nice move, Raijouta," Ryu-Hikari commented. "At this rate, he won't be able to use his trap after 4 turns…if we can hold out that long. I pass my turn."

"I pass also," Phase commented. "Oh and Shift my brother, do not lose any more life points, just defeat them."

"Yes sister," he replied.

"Well, it isn't your turn yet," Raijouta, commented. "I pass my turn as well. Ryu-Hikari, I am confident you have a card to stop them."

"Indeed I do," he replied secretly.

"Stop trying to bluff, I can see right through your tactics. I will keep my trap despite my sister's wishes." Shift smiled. "Ah, this is useful. I set one card and order my warrior to attack Ryu-Hikari!" As the monster rushed forth, a strange box similar to Whack-a-mole appeared. A small picture of Ryu-Hikari popped up randomly around it.

"Like my Fairy Box? Now you only have a 50 chance of hitting either of our life points." Ryu-Hikari said.

"Well…warrior attack now!" The beam fired, but hit an empty hole. Shift cursed and finished his move.

"I will pay 500 life points to keep my Fairy Box," Ryu-Hikari stated. "This will buy us some time. Now I set another card and end my turn."

Raijouta 7600/Shift 2150/Ryu-Hikari 5150/Phase 9600

"Those bastards," Phase cursed. "I pass again. Shift, do something!"

Raijouta 7600/Shift 2150/Ryu-Hikari 5150/Phase 10100

"My move and I'll pass." Raijouta opted.

"I pay again for my trap. I am sorry sister, but they may have a magic card to defeat us. Now warrior, attack Ryu-Hikari again!" Once again, the picture popped up within the strange box. "Attack now!" The beam launched and hit the picture dead on, forcing Ryu-Hikari back a step.

"You ok?" Raijouta asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine…just let me take my turn. I pay to keep my Fairy Box and end my turn."

Raijouta 7600/Shift 1450/Ryu-Hikari 2300/Phase 10100

"Brother! You can't keep this up!" Phase yelled.

"I know what's best! Do argue with me sister!" he cried back.

"I pass my turn, for my brother's foolishness." Phase finished.

"Now I pass again," Raijouta said semi-happily. "It's your choice Shift, let us use the magic cards we may be holding or decrease your already low life points."

"Damn…decisions decisions…" Shift pondered. "I think your are bluffing! Say goodbye to my trap!"

Phase smiled "Finally brother you listen to me."

"Now my warrior, attack Ryu-Hikari directly! Fire now!" The beam flew but hit an empire box. "Not again. I end my turn."

"And now I can play magic cards." Ryu-Hikari said happily. "I'll start with Heavy Storm to rid the field of all our magic and trap cards." A mighty gale arose and destroyed all the cards of those categories. "Now I play Fissure, destroying the weakest monster on your field and I only see one so goodbye Last Warrior From Another Planet!" A hole opened up and the warrior fell in and was quickly covered with various rubble. "Now I can summon again, so allow me to introduce you to…Gray Wing!" 1300/800. A small gray dragon appeared and hovered above Ryu-Hikari's field. "Time to finished you, Shift. Attack him my Gray Wing!" The monster flew forward and bit Shift on his right arm. He shook it off and smiled.

"Can't you even do simple subtraction? I still have 150 life points left!" Shift laughed.

"Not for long, now I discard a card from my hand to use Gray Wing's special ability. Now attack again and wipe out his life points!" The small dragon flew and bit him again, causing Shift to fall to his knees.

Raijouta 7600/Shift 0/Ryu-Hikari 2300/Phase 10100

"Sister, you can still defeat them!" Shift cried. "Do it in his name! Do it for revenge!"

"Yes, my brother, this will be simple." Phase seemed unaffected that she was now dueling two people. "I still have more life points than both of you put together, so prepare to feel my wrath. I set a monster and end my turn."

"That's not an amazing move," Raijouta said. "I will deal with that monster but playing this, Warrior Dai Grepher, attack mode!" 1700/1600. A muscular warrior with a glowing blue blade appeared on the field. "Now I equip him with Fusion Sword Murasame Blade!" The sword began to morph and turned into a silver katana. 2500/1600. "Now attack her set monster!" The warrior rushed forward and slashed the monster in half. It was revealed as a strange jar.

"My Cyber Jar will destroy all monsters on our fields," Phase stated as the creature exploded taking their creatures with it. "Now we each pick up five new cards and summon or set any level four or lower monsters." The duelists drew their new cards and looked over them. "I set three monsters."

"I will summon Trojan Horse (1600/1200) and Blindly Loyal Goblin (1800/1600) in attack mode!" A wooden horse and goblin with a short sword appeared as Raijouta made his declaration.

"And I will summon Luster Dragon (1900/1600), Kumouri Dragon (1500/1200) and a monster in defense mode." Ryu-Hikari stated.

"And since it's still my battle phase, attack two of her set monsters Trojan Horse and Blindly Loyal Goblin!" The mechanical beast lurched forward and delivered a swift kick trampling a monster that resembled a small squirrel.

"Thanks for destroying Nimble Momonga," Phase mentioned. "Now I gain 1000 life points and can set another two on my field."

"Well, my Goblin's attack will leave only three monsters on your field." Raijouta roared angrily. But as the goblin swung his sword, he was flung back.

"I don't think your goblin's puny sword can cut through my Spirit of the Harp (800/2000)." Phase laughed.

Raijouta 7400/Shift 0/Ryu-Hikari 2300/Phase 11100

"Damn that's quite a bit of life points," Mark said from the crowd of spectators. "I think your cousin has no chance."

"Shut up Mark," Nikki retorted. "He's a great duelist and is going to win."

"Doubt it," Mark sneered.

"Now it's my move," Ryu-Hikari drew a card. "Ok, this just might work. I sacrifice my set monster and Kumouri Dragon to summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" 2400/2000. A mighty great black dragon flapped down onto the field and flexed its wings. It roared loudly and blew a ball of fire high into the air. "Now I activate Dragon Treasure on my Luster Dragon!" A small statue of a dragon with an ornate jewel on its back flew onto Luster Dragon's head like a crown. 2200/1900. "Now, Luster Dragon attack Spirit of the Harp and go for one of her set monster Red Eyes!" The dragons blew streams of flame incinerated two of the rival creatures.

"There goes another Nimble Momonga," Phase mentioned. "So I'll gain another 1000 life points and there are still two monsters on my field."

Raijouta 7400/Shift 0/Ryu-Hikari 2300/Phase 12100

"Now to show you both some real power as my turn begins." Phase studied her hand briefly before selecting a card. "I play Amazon Archer in attack mode!" 1400/1200. A beautiful young Amazon with a bow stood before Phase.

"This makes no sense," Baxter pondered. "Her cards have almost no coherency. She seems to play the most random of monsters with no support. Her deck is strange indeed."

"Now I sacrifice my two set monsters to my archer!" The images of set cards turned into balls of energy and flew onto the bo creating an arrow. "Now fire at Ryu-Hikari!" The arrow shot off and pierced him through the heart. He clutched at his chest but continued to stand firm. "And don't forget, one of the cards I sacrificed was Nimble Momonga so I gain 1000 life points. Now I'll set two cards and end my turn."

Raijouta 7400/Shift 0/Ryu-Hikari 900/Phase 13100

"Damn she's good," Raijouta cursed. "But there has to be a way to get through to her life points. I know…I activate Painful Choice!" Raijouta searched his deck and picked five cards, hoping Phase would choose the one he wished. He revealed them as Dark Magician, King of the Swamp, Polymerization, Pot of Greed and Reinforcement of the Army.

"Obviously, you are trying to make a fusion," Phase began. "But clearly, you need monsters and I doubt you have them so take Polymerization." Raijouta chuckled as he placed the other four cards in the graveyard.

"Now I play Monster Reborn and Return of the Doomed. I'll have to send a monster from my hand to the grave to activate my second card, but now I revive Dark Magician and King of the Swamp!" Phase watched as the two monsters she had thought were gone appeared again. "Next I play Polymerization to fuse…"

"Wait a minute! Dark Magician can't fuse with King of the Swamp!" Phase yelled.

"Yes, he can. For King of the Swamp has a special ability allowing him to be substituted as ANY monster in a fusion and he is going to be…Flame Swordsman!" Raijouta smiled. "Now meet one of my best and favorite monsters, Dark Flare Knight!" 2200/800. A red flame appeared on the field and a warrior wearing black armor with red highlighted areas emerged. He held a red sword and a shield of similar design to the armor. "And now my knight, attack her Amazon Archer!" The knight rushed forth and brought his sword through the monster cleaving her to bits.

Raijouta 7400/Shift 0/Ryu-Hikari 900/Phase 12300

"Regardless, I still have a large amount of life points." Phase stated.

"Not for long you don't," Ryu-Hikari laughed. "I sacrifice Luster Dragon for Summoned Skull!" 2500/1200. Lightning ripped the field and the great demon rose up. "Now Red Eyes Black Dragon and Summoned Skull attack her directly!" A stream of fire and a wave of lightning melded together into one super attack hitting Phase and knocking her onto the ground.

"Rise sister!" Shift cried out.

"I am fine brother, and I can win." Phase stated.

Raijouta 7400/Shift 0/Ryu-Hikari 900/Phase 7400

"Well, it looks like I'll have to fight a little harder," Phase retorted. "No! What's this? No monster? I pass my turn."

Raijouta looked solemnly as he drew a card. "I guess this isn't your lucky day. I summon Mataza the Zapper!" 1300/800. A samurai warrior wearing a headband and green armor stood on Raijouta's field. "Now Dark Flare Knight and Mataza attack!" The Knight rushed forth and delivered a great slash while the samurai drew his sword and did a double slash attack.

Raijouta 7400/Shift 0/Ryu-Hikari 900/Phase 2600

"And my Mataza can attack twice which is why it may seem you lost 1300 more life points than you should've" Raijouta finished.

"And now it's my turn to finish you," Ryu-Hikari said. "Now my two monsters attack her!" Phase didn't seem worried, as the monsters' attacks were about to deplete her life points.

"I activate both of my Attack and Receive Traps!" Phase commented. As the blast hit her, two armored soldiers jumped forth and slashed Ryu-Hikari. "You take 700 damage from the first and 1000 from the second for a total of 1700 points. You have no life points left."

"Nor do you," Ryu-Hikari stated. "So we win."

Raijouta 7400/Shift 0/Ryu-Hikari 0/Phase 0

"Yeah! Nice job! Awesome!" Came the shouts and cries of their friends.

"Don't celebrate yet," Shift walked over to Ryu-Hikari. "You must come with us. The rule was the loser had to meet our master therefore as you had no life points, you must accompany us."

"If he goes, I go," Raijouta said. "I won't leave my friend alone in your grasp."

"By all means, come." Phase said. "It's what we wanted anyway." The four walked off and seemed to disappear as they got farther away.

"We have to save them," Nikki said. "I don't know how, but we just have to." The others nodded. "All right, scour the city. If you find them, give me a call on my cell phone." Nikki quickly wrote her number on slips of paper and handed on to everyone. The group nodded and headed off, not sure if they would ever see their friends again.

HES: Wow, that's my longest chapter ever but it was worth it. Sorry it took so long but with school and sports practice, I haven't had as much time as I've wanted. But, I won't stop writing this story until it's done! Anyway, thanks for sticking by me and being patient my loyal fans.

Next time on The Shadow Falls: The search for Ryu-Hikari and Raijouta is in full swing. Though they have no leads, the gang doesn't want to give up. While patrolling an alley, Mark sees the two along with a dark stranger who challenges him to a duel for their freedom. Will he be victorious? Find out next time on The Shadow Falls.


	3. The Search is On

Chapter 3: The Search is On 

Mark panted as he turned a corner, this search seemed pointless. He looked around the streets but only saw regular citizens with nothing out of place. "Damn," he cursed. "I need to find them." Walking across a street, he noticed a figure in a black cloak heading down an alley and he raced over to see.

Entering the alleyway, he noticed Raijouta and Ryu-Hikari tied with rope and gagged at the mouth. Mark raced over to untie the two but a cold, dark voice echoed through the dank corner. "Stop."

Mark turned to see the cloaked figure standing behind him. A jet-black duel disk was on his left arm and a strange golden rod was in his left hand. "These are my friends, free them now." Mark commanded. The figure's cloak shuddered showing that he was laughing at the boy's plight.

"Perhaps I shall, if you beat me in a duel." The figure replied. "However, should you lose, you must submit to me as those two soon will. Though, it is rather pointless as you will lose."

"I agree, there I no way I'll lose to you and I don't need your pity," Mark sneered. "Now let's duel." He duel disk flipped around into ready position and he drew five cards as did his adversary.

Mark 8000? 8000

"Now to start off I set one card face down and set a monster in defense mode." Mark declared.

His opponent looked to the field. "Interesting start, but it doesn't matter. I summon Robotic Knight in attack mode!" 1600/1800. A machine monster in fancy clothes carrying a sword appeared on the field. "Attack!" The monster rushed forth a slashed Mark's monster.

"Tsukynomi," Mark said proudly as he watched his creature get destroyed. "When this monster is flipped up I can switch one of your monsters to face down defense mode so I choose Robotic Knight obviously." The robotic rolled into a ball and took the form of a face down card turned horizontally.

"I finish my turn," the figure said solemnly.

"Now my turn," Mark grinned as he looked at his cards. "I summon Susa Soldier in attack mode and play this card, Spring of Rebirth!" 2000/1800. A man with white hair and an electrified sword appeared on mark's field, as did a small fountain. "Now attack his Robotic Knight!" The soldier rushed forth and slashed the card in half to the happiness of Mark. "And as my turn ends my spirit returns to my hand." Mark lifted his card from the duel disk and added it to his hand. The fountain began to glow and some of the water flew at Mark raising his life points.

Mark 8300? 8000

"It matters not my machine was a worthy sacrifice," Shadow replied. "Now I set two cards face down and play Cost Down. By discarding a card in my hand I can summon 5 and 6 star monsters without sacrifices so now I summon Meifist the Infernal General!" 1800/1700. A black horse clad in iron armor ridden by a many wearing black and gray armor appeared. The man held a gigantic battle-axe in his hand. "Now attack directly with Demon Cleave!" The general charged forward and brought its axe across Mark's chest with great power knocking him into one of the alley walls. He rubbed his wounded area and got stood ready again.

Mark 6500? 8000

"It doesn't really matter I still have a lot of life points," Mark responded.

"Well, Meifist has a special effect," the stranger replied. "Whenever he deals damage to you I choose one card randomly in your hand and you must discard it." Mark held up his cards for his adversary to see. Mark held up his five cards and watched as one was pointed to which he sent to the graveyard.

"You got my Dian Keto the Cure Master, a shame because I could've used it for 1000 life points," Mark said. "But now it's my turn. I summon Susa Soldier again!" 2000/1800. The warrior with his electric sword returned. "Now kill Meifist!" The soldier rushed forth and slashed his enemy but Mark looked to his horror, as a strange cylinder appeared to reflect his attack.

"Magic Cylinders, a handy card. Every duelist should try and get one." Mark's enemy chuckled. "Now you lose 2000 life points."

Mark 4300? 8000

"I need to be more careful," Mark muttered. "I am almost 4000 life points behind." He placed Susa Soldier back into his hand as the turn finished.

"Now for my move," the stranger countered. "I summon Mechanical Chaser in attack mode!" 1850/850. A small but deadly spherical machine began to float beside Meifist. It had many arms covered with a variety of blades, guns and other devices. "Now my monsters attack him directly!"

Mark smiled as he flipped his face down card "I was waiting for the right time to use this go Mirror Force!" A wall made of glowing energy halted the attacks and destroyed the two monsters. "Now you're wide open."

"It doesn't really matter," the stranger replied. "It will just delay your defeat."

"Doubtful," Mark drew his card with certainty. "You've lost. First I activate Spirit Energy Settle Machine!" A strange contraption that was full of bright blue energy was built up behind Mark. "Now my spirits can stay on the field so next I summon Yata-Garasu!" 200/100. A small raven with purple feathers perched on a skull stood eyeing Mark's challenger. "Now attack him directly!" The small bird shot forward and pecked the man across the chest but he did not recoil in pain. "This turn you can't draw." Mark concluded.

Mark 4300? 7800

"It won't matter, you are still merely stalling," the man answered. "I cannot draw but this card should do exactly what I need. I activate Enemy Controller!" A strange object that looked like a video game controller displayed itself before the man. "Now I can take control of your monster for the cost of 1000 life points. Enemy Controller go! Left! Right! A! B!" As he shouted the commands, the controller's buttons began to move in that way. The wire of it flew forward and stuck into Yata-Garasu and pulled the bird over to his field. "Now I sacrifice it to summon Spikebot!" 1800/1700. A strong looking machine with arms made of chain with spiked balls at the end appeared. "Attack his life points!" The machine's arms shot out and smashed into Mark flinging him onto his back. He rose slowly but managed to stay firm.

Mark 2500? 6800

"No matter how many life points I lose I refuse to submit to you!" Mark roared. "I draw! Now this should work. I play Asura Priest in attack mode!" 1700/1200. A priest with blue skin wearing a red sarong appeared. It had six arms, each holding a dagger or sword. "And now I play Rush Recklessly!" The priest was illuminated and began moving quickly. "This card gives my monster an extra 700 attack points until the end of my turn. Now Asura Priest, attack his Spikebot!" The priest rushed forward and slashed the robot cutting it to shreds.

Mark 2500? 6200

"Not bad," the stranger answered. "You may have some skill. Perhaps you wish to just join me now rather than losing pride by being defeated in a duel. What do you say?"

"Never," Mark said spitting on the ground in front of the man's feet. "I would never serve a bastard that captured my friends."

The figure's cape began to ruffle showing he was laughing, though it was a low, dark laugh. "Very well. I set a monster and place one card face down ending my turn."

"Doesn't look like you are doing so well now eh?" Mark asked sarcastically. "I summon Inaba White Rabbit in attack mode!" 700/500. A small white rabbit riding on a rocket flew around Mark's head. "Because you seem to use mainly machines and fiends and machines have high defense, I won't attack your monster. However, my rabbit can hop over your monsters and attack you directly. Go Inaba White Rabbit attack him directly!" The small, furry creature went shooting off on the missile that collided with its target causing him to clutch at his chest in pain.

Mark 2500? 5500

"Now I set one card and end my turn." Mark stated confidently.

After he drew, his opponent began to laugh. "It's the end for you Mark, I sacrifice my set monster for my favorite monster, Jinzo!" 2400/1500. The android monster arose, it's eyes glaring red. "Now I play Monster Reborn to revive Mefist." 1800/1500. The evil general rode in once again. "Next I equip Jinzo with Axe of Despair!" A giant demonic axe appeared in Jinzo's hands making him grow in strength. 3400/1500. "Jinzo, attack his Asura Priest!"

"Reveal Mirror Force!" Mark cried as his card flipped up. His enemy laughed.

"Seven tools of the bandit will cancel that out for a mere 1000 life points." His opponent said. "Now where was I? Oh yes, Jinzo attack!"

The android rushed forward and cleaved the spirit in half with its axe. "Now Meifist attack Inaba and finish the duel!" The general rushed forward and brought his great axe down across the small rodent.

Mark 0? 5500

Mark rose from the damage to his feet as his opponent revealed a glowing golden rod in his left arm. "What…what is that?"

"You shall find out in due time, my mind slave…" A hollow laugh echoed through the alley as Mark lost his mind.

Ryu-Hikari and Raijouta struggled against their bonds as their enemy, and former friend, slowly walked towards them like zombies. However, as the figure raised his staff, a strange light emanated from both of their necks.

HES: Well, there's another chapter down. I know I left a cliffhanger but that will get you to read next time. I think it's pretty obvious what they have to most of you. However, there is a slight spin on these objects you'll have to wait and see. Keep sending those reviews!

Next time on The Shadow Falls: It's a flashback to several months ago. Both Raijouta and Ryu-Hikari meet a mysterious stranger that challenges them to an odd test. Will they succeed? And even more importantly in the present, will they defeat their captor? Find out next time on The Shadow Falls!


	4. Weapons of the Gods

Chapter 4: Weapons of the Gods 

HES: I would like to inform everyone the beginning of this chapter is a flashback to several months ago. Ryu-Hikari and Raijouta are, at the present moment, tied up in an alley. However, in the flashback, they are on a trip to Egypt.

Raijouta and Ryu-Hikari looked around the bazaar in Cairo looking for a shop that piqued their interest. There was little wind, but even so some dust blew into their faces causing them to squint their eyes. Suddenly, a strange man walked up to them.

"You are duelists are you not?" The man asked. He wore a white robe and a matching turban.

"How did you know?" Ryu-Hikari enquired.

"There is much I have learned," the man said. "Come, follow me there I something I wish to show you." The two shrugged and followed the strange man. He led them down many streets an alleys amid the cries of local merchants attempting to promote their wares. The man eventually brought them to a flight of stairs leading down into the earth.

"I never expected to see this," Raijouta whispered. "I thought this was a regular sight seeing trip and this seems like an odd site." However, the two proceeded downward.

"I don't trust him," Ryu-Hikari responded. "There's a strange feeling I have had since he first appeared. Something about him isn't right." As the followed the man deeper and deeper into the strange pit, they eventually entered a room with several golden objects arrayed on a wall.

"These are the Millennium Items," The man said. "Or, they were. I have changed them. These items carry magical powers beyond your wildest dreams and I feel you too are destined to have them."

"Magic?" Ryu-Hikari asked. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Pf…merchants," Raijouta laughed. "Let me guess these 'magic items' cost a high price?"

"Ha ha," the man laughed. "You are skeptical now, but perhaps you would like to see their power. Raijouta, pick up that one," he said motioning to a pyramid shaped object on the wall. "And Ryu-Hikari that one seems suited to you," he pointed to a set of scales. The two teenagers walked over to the wall and removed them from hooks. "Now we will have a standard duel, both of you against me with 8000 life points for both of you and 16000 for me since you are on a team. These items will release great potential." They each slung the items over their neck and placed their cards on a stone table in the center of the room.

Ryu-Hikari 8000/Egyptian 16000/Raijouta 8000

"I draw," Ryu-Hikari said picking up a card. "I set one card face down and summon Red Eyes Black Chick in attack mode!" 800/500. A small brown egg appeared and it hatched to reveal a baby red-eyes. "Wait, there are no hologram projectors…how did the Red Eyes Black Chick appear?" Ryu-Hikari asked puzzled.

The man smiled. "See the power? I told you it was magic." Ryu-Hikari then noticed his Scales were glowing. Strangely, they suddenly began to more into a flail. "Behold the Millennium Flail! Once these items were simpler and had basic powers. However, I have modified them, so now when a duelist duels, real monsters are unleashed. Also, an even worse penalty game may await the loser if the wielder so wishes."

"This is still confusing but whatever." Ryu-Hikari continued. "Then using his effect I can sacrifice him to special summon Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Suddenly, the small dragon began to grow until it was the original Red Eyes. 2400/2000. "That ends my turn."

"Nice move," Raijouta said. "We already have a powerful monster on turn one."

"Fine move," the stranger answered. "I will set two cards face down and end my turn."

"My turn," Raijouta started. "I activate Reinforcement of the Army! This card lets me search my deck for a level four or lower warrior type and add it to my hand." He did that and then readied another card. "I summon Marauding Captain (1200/300) and his effect lets me summon Blindly Loyal Goblin (1800/1600)!" A young warrior with blonde hair and shining green armor appeared. He held a long sword in each hand. Beside him a brown goblin stood. He bowed to Raijouta and then drew out a short sword. As Raijouta did this, the strange pyramid shaped object in his hand turned into a sword. "The Millennium Sword I guess? Well, now to continue, monsters attack!" The warriors rushed in and slashed but they were suddenly stopped and destroyed.

"My Mirror Force clears then out along with that handy Red Eyes," The Egyptian replied. Ryu-Hikari looked angrily as one of his best monsters was annihilated.

"Damn, I set one card and end my turn," Raijouta said sadly.

"My turn," The Egyptian continued. "I summon Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier in attack mode!" 1500/1200. An Egyptian man in black robes wearing a black turban and holding a long spear appeared. "Now attack Raijouta directly!" The Gravekeeper rushed forward and stabbed Raijouta in the chest. He clutched at it and noticed a little blood on his hand. "As you can see, in this duel Life Points actually represent your life energy. I play Gravekeeper's Servant and end my turn."

Ryu-Hikari 8000/Egyptian 16000/Raijouta 6500

"You ok Raijouta?" Ryu-Hikari asked hurriedly.

"I'll be fine," he responded. "Just beat him!"

"Got it." Ryu-Hikari drew a card from his deck. "Excellent. I set one monster in defense mode along with two cards face down. Your turn."

"Good," the man answered. "You seem to be handling the items well, it is wise that you were chosen. I summon my Gravekeeper's Cannon Holder in attack mode!" 1400/1200. A similarly dressed man to the other emerged but holding a gigantic cannon instead of a spear. "Now Spear Soldier attack Ryu-Hikari's monster!" The man rushed forth and stabbed through the monster that revealed to be a group of green armored dragons.

"Thanks for destroying my Troop Dragon (700/800)," Ryu-Hikari stated. "Now I can set another one of the field."

"Yes, but you still lose life points because of my Spear Soldier's effect." The Egyptian continued.

Ryu-Hikari 7300/Egyptain 16000/Raijouta 6500

"Now Cannon Holder destroy his next dragon!" A blast of energy slammed into the dragons obliterating them. A final group of creatures appeared to take their place. "That ends my turn."

"All right my move," Raijouta said. "I play The A. Forces. This card adds 200 attack points to my warriors for every other warrior and spellcaster on my field. Next I summon up my Dark Blade!" 1800/1600. A warrior in black armor holding two shining silver swords stood menacingly facing the Gravekeeper's. Suddenly, a light appeared around him and his attack increased. 2000/1600. "Now attack the Spear Soldier with Dark Slash!"

"Don't forget my Gravekeeper's Servant forces you to discard a card from the top of your deck every time you declare an attack." The Egyptian commented. Raijouta did so as his warrior slashed the monster in half.

Ryu-Hikari 7300/Egyptian 15700/Raijouta 6500

"A small sacrifice," the man laughed. "Now it is my turn. I sacrifice my Cannon Holder to summon Gravekeeper's Chief!" 1900/1700. An Egyptian man wearing a black turban and white robes stood on the field. He carried a golden staff that resembled a cobra which he waved about and began chanting. Instantly, the Spear Soldier arose and stood next to his leader. "Next I play Lightning Vortex!" The man discarded a card as he placed a magic card on the field. Huge bolts of lightning flew from above and killed all the monsters before Raijouta and Ryu-Hikari.

"Damn," Raijouta cursed.

"At least I get another Troop Dragon," Ryu-Hikari stated.

"Now my Chief and Spear Soldier attack Raijouta directly!" The Egyptian yelled as his monsters attacked. The Chief raised his staff as the snake's eyes lit up firing a blast of dark energy that his Raijouta. Afterwards, the Spear Soldier raced up and stabbed him in the arm, causing a large gash, which some blood flowed from.

"You bastard," Raijouta muttered. "For that I'll beat you twice as hard." The Millennium Sword began to glow in his hand and a red aura surrounded him.

Ryu-Hikari 7300/Egyptian 15700/Raijouta 3100

"My move," Ryu-Hikari said. "I sacrifice my Troop Dragon to summon Curse of Dragon!" 2000/1500. A demon dragon made of bones flew high above the field at let out a piercing screech. Ryu-Hikari discarded a card from the top of his deck and then proceeded. "Now attack Gravekeeper's Chief!" The dragon fired a stream of fire that incinerated the creature and a bit of the fire hit the Egyptian causing a slight burn on his hand.

Ryu-Hikari 7300/Egyptian 15600/Raijouta 3100

The Egyptian laughed, "For every cut you inflict on me you lose a limb, so to say," he drew a card. "It is almost a shame to have to beat both of you, for if you succeeded this trial I would have finally found the Chosen Ones but alas, no." He looked over his hand before laying a card. "I set one monster and switch my Spear Soldier into defense mode." The Gravekeeper knelt down and blocked his body with the spear. "I set one card and end my turn."

"You are going to pay for damaging me like this," Raijouta cursed as his blood continued to flow. "I activate Pot of Greed allowing me to draw." He picked up 2 cards and then lay them both face down with the others in his hand, save for one card he continued to hold. "Now I summon Blade Knight!" 1600/1000. A warrior in blue armor appeared. He held a curved sword and a small shield. The A. Forces then took effect. 1800/1000. Suddenly, the monster began to glow oddly. 2200/1000. "When I have 1 or less cards in my hand my Blade Knight gains 400 attack points. Now attack Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier!" The knight walked forward and slashed the man in half, then turned around and walked back to defend his master. "That ends my turn."

The Egyptian smiled evilly. "First I flip up my Gravekeeper's Spy!" 1200/2000. A young man dressed similar to the other Gravekeepers appeared. He looked crafty and mysterious. "Now I can special summon any other Gravekeeper from my deck to the field so I choose my second Spear Soldier!" 1500/1200. Another spear armed Gravekeeper stood beside his ally. "Next I sacrifice my Spy for a second Gravekeeper's Chief!" 1900/1700. Another chief appeared and began to chant. Instantly, Gravekeeper's Cannon Holder erupted from the ground. "Now I play Harpie's Feather Duster to remove any hope of your face down cards saving you, Raijouta." A feather began to sweep at Raijouta's cards but the young duelist smiled secretly.

"Activate Judgement of Anubis!" Raijouta declared as a statue of the Egyptian God of Embalming appeared. "You should be familiar with him. This card negates the effect of your Duster at the cost of one card." Raijouta discarded the lone card in his hand. "It also destroys one of your monsters and you lose life points equal to its attack points. So now Anubis, judge his Gravekeeper's Chief!" The statue's eyes glowed red and the chief shattered apart with the blast hitting the Egyptian.

Ryu-Hikari 7300/Egyptian 13700/Raijouta 3100

"Damn," the man cursed. "I set a card and end my turn."

"So it's my move," Ryu-Hikari said. "I summon Divine Dragon Ragnarok in attack mode!" 1500/1200. A shimmering golden dragon flew from above and floated beside the demon dragon. "Curse of Dragon attack Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier!" The dragon began to shoot a blast of fire but an invisible barrier blocked it.

"Negate attack," The Egyptian said quietly.

"I have no more moves, turn end." Ryu-Hikari finished.

"Draw," The Egyptian scanned his hand briefly. "Excellent. I set one monster and use my Cannonholder's effect to sacrifice my Spear Soldier and deal Raijouta 700 points of direct damage!" The Gravekeeper dropped his spear and climbed into the large cannon his ally held. He hefted the weapon and fired the man who hit Raijouta squarely in the face making him dizzy briefly. "I set one card and switch my Cannonholder to defense mode; that's all for now."

Ryu-Hikari 7300/Egyptian 13700/Raijouta 2400

"Soon Raijouta, you will be defeated and I shall then destroy Ryu-Hikari and both of you will face Judgement." The man said in a dark voice.

"I don't fear you," Raijouta said sternly. "I Mataza the Zapper in attack mode!" 1300/800. A samurai in green armor holding a thin katana stood beside Blade Knight. The A. Forces then strengthened them both. 1700/800, 2400/1000 (respectively). "Now Mataza attack the Cannonholder!" The samurai rushed forward and slashed the Gravekeeper in half. "Now Blade Knight attack his set monster and afterward Mataza can attack directly!" The knight walked over and slashed at the set monster, which revealed to be a muscular Gravekeeper with a shaved head holding a long wooden staff. Before he was cut to pieces by the knight's sword, he twirled his staff deftly and Mataza disappeared.

"Gravekeeper's Guard allows me to return Mataza to your hand so now you can't attack mode directly." The man said. The trio watched as Blade Knight's attack dropped and Raijouta discarded two cards from the top of his deck. 2200/1000.

"Well, you are still wide open so I will end my turn." Raijouta stated with strength in his voice.

"All right good enough," the Egyptian man spoke. "I have no cards to play so it appears I am wide open."

"I don't trust that," Ryu-Hikari muttered. "You still have that face down card but not for long. I play Mystical Space Typhoon!" A storm gathered and destroyed the set card.

"No! That was my Nutrient Z trap card!" The strange man howled.

"Back to my move," Ryu-Hikari continued unphased. "Curse of Dragon and Divine Dragon Ragnarok attack him directly!" Ryu-Hikari discarded two cards off the top of his deck. The two dragons fired jets of flame that merged into one and hit the Egyptian. He cried in pain as the intense flames burned his chest.

Ryu-Hikari 7300/Egyptian 10200/Raijouta 2400

"Nice work, Ryu-Hikari!" Raijouta cheered. "We are doing more damage each turn, he'll be beaten soon!"

"Yeah," Ryu-Hikari agreed. "With that in mind I end my turn."

The Egyptian looked over his cards nervously and realized he was out of options. There were no useful magic or trap cards in his hand and the monster he held was too high a level to be summoned. He slowly reached and to put his hand on his deck when a voice stopped him.

"Face defeat like a man," Raijouta called. "I don't want to win by forfeit!"

"Fine, I end my turn." The man then realized if he was lucky, he may be able to draw a useful card.

"Here goes," Raijouta grinned widely. "I summon Mataza again!" 1300/800. The A. Forces then took affect on him and Blade Knight: 1700/800, 2400/1000. "Now monsters attack him directly!" Raijouta sent three cards to the graveyard as his monsters attacked the Egyptian. Blade Knight slashed his left arm, causing a trickle of blood and Mataza took two slashes to the right arm. "That ends my turn."

Ryu-Hikari 7300/Egyptian 4400/Raijouta 2400

"You are quite skilled," The Egyptian spoke with a smile passing his lips. "But it is time for me to finish this duel off. I play Cost Down," he discarded a card from his hand and continued. "Now I summon Dark Dust Spirit!" 2200/1800. A great tornado of sand flew across the field purging it of Ryu-Hikari's and Raijouta's monsters. From the center of the gale emerged a zombie with red skin covered with spikes and white hair. "Now Spirit attack Raijouta!" The creature fired a blast of wind that hit Raijouta and flung him against the wall. He rose, but was panting heavily as his life points were nearly depleted.

Ryu-Hikari 7300/Egyptian 4400/Raijouta 200

"Now my spirit returns to my hand. Make your move Ryu-Hikari, though it matters not what you do." The man laughed darkly. "Perhaps I was mistaken that you were both Chosen."

"I'm not finished yet you bastard," Ryu-Hikari cried as he drew. "I play Premature Burial, by paying 800 life points I can revive one of my monsters so return to me Divine Dragon Ragnarok!" 1500/1200. Ryu-Hikari shuddered as he lost life points but the shining gold dragon flew up from the graveyard. "Now I play Polymerization to fuse it with my Lord of Dragons in my hand to make King Dragun!" 2400/1100. A gigantic dragon with Lord of Dragons as its torso and head flew onto the field. "His effect lets me summon any dragon from my hand so I choose Tri-Horned Dragon!" 2850/2500. A dragon with three yellow horns and blue skin stood beside the great king. "Now monsters attack his directly!" The man screamed as flames from the beasts engulfed him.

Ryu-Hikari 7300/Egyptian 0/Raijouta 200

"Nice job Ryu-Hikari!" Raijouta said full of joy as his strength returned.

"Thanks, but you were a great help to," Ryu-Hikari answered. The two then looked down at the man on the ground, thinking him dead. Slowly he rose and smiled.

"You passed the test, those items are now yours. Use them well, but remember the destructive power they wield." With a flash, the two boys were back in the Egyptian town as if the event never happened. The only symbol of the strange man was the Millennium Puzzle around Raijouta's neck and the Millennium Scales in Ryu-Hikari's left hand.

XXXXXXXXXX

The figure was thrown back against the ground in the alley, his staff no longer glowing.

"How?" He stuttered as Raijouta used the sword to sever their bonds. The cloaked man looked afraid and set off into a run as the two, items gleaming, approached him. "I will deal with you two later," he snickered rushing off, with Mark, Shift and Phase following behind.

"Who is he?" Ryu-Hikari pondered out loud.

"Well, obviously he has one of the items." Raijouta responded. "I wouldn't doubt he might be after ours."

"No, he didn't have any idea we had them, he must have another motive." Ryu-Hikari answered.

"You're probably right. It also seems he has quite a few allies. Do you think he is in league with Ryu-Yami?"

"I don't know, but we'd better follow him, who knows what he will do to Mark."

The two rushed off after the strange man and his cohorts.

Meanwhile…

Izumi had been looking for quite awhile but Raijouta and Ryu-Hikari were nowhere to be found. She had promised herself not to give up, but even she needed a rest. Izumi walked to a small fountain and sat down looking up at the wonderful summer sky. She closed her eyes and thought for a moment but her peace was broken.

"Izumi, a friend of Raijouta's eh?" A feminine voice reached Izumi's ears. "I challenge you to a duel. If you lose, well, then my master has work for you." Izumi looked up to see a pretty girl, though not as beautiful as herself. The girl looked about her age, with short brown hair. Her clothes looked odd, they had the patterns of animal hide and she wore a skull necklace.

"Are you with the man who captured Raijouta and Ryu-Hikari?" She cried out.

"They were captured? Damn it," The girl spat. "He got to them first, my master won't be pleased. Oh well, you may be worth something, so let's duel!"

"And why should I? What will I get if I win?" Izumi asked.

"If you win, my master will bother you no further." The girl answered. "By the way, my name is Hippolyta."

"All right Hippolyta, prepare to lose!" Izumi said as her duel disk switched into duel mode and she drew five cards.

"Let's duel!"

HES: Sorry this chapter took so long to publish, but I have had next to no time lately. I apologize, loyal fans, but please forgive me and review!

Next time on The Shadow Falls: Izumi, the world's top rated female duelist, is going against Hippolyta who is giving her a run for her money. With a deck strategy that Izumi has never seen before, she's caught off guard. Can she win? Find out next time on The Shadow Falls!


	5. Women Warriors

Chapter 5: Women Warriors 

HES: Sorry this update took so long. I actually completely wrote this chapter about a month ago, swore I saved it, but when I got back to the computer it was gone! I haven't had much time or else I would've rewritten it sooner, but here it is (please forgive me).

Hippolyta stared intently at Izumi as their duel disks folded out and they each drew five cards.

Izumi 8000/Hippolyta 8000

"I'll start," Izumi said drawing her sixth card and looking over her hand with glee. "I set one card face down and summon Harpie Lady!" 1300/1400. The winged woman descended to the field, flapping her wings several times kicking up dust causing Hippolyta to cough while Izumi smirked. "End turn."

"Not bad, I was told you were a Winged Beast duelist," Hippolyta commented as she drew. "The Harpies are considered some of the deadliest monsters ever to exist; however, they are no match for true warrior women. I summon Amazoness Fighter!" 1500/1300. A muscular woman with a tan and brown hair flexed as she stood before Hippolyta. She wore a blue bikini that appeared to be made of animal hide. "Attack the Harpie Lady!" The Amazoness made her hands into fists and delivered two swift punches. However, a strange mask appeared on her face and Harpie Lady slashed her with her long talons.

"I activated my Mask of Weakness, it reduces your monster's attack by 700," Izumi countered.

"Not bad, but it doesn't do much in your favor," Hippolyta noted. "When Amazoness Fighter is destroyed I take no battle damage. To end my turn I set two cards and it's back to you."

Izumi drew and looked confident as she summoned a new monster. "Go Harpie Lady 1!" 1300/1400. A Harpie that looked similar to the first, but was wearing shining armor appeared. "She increases…"

"Don't bother telling me her effect," Hippolyta said as she flipped up one of her set cards. "My Bottomless Trap Hole will make short work of her." Harpie Lady 1 tried to fly away from a pit that emerged beneath her, but some unearthly power sucked her in and she was killed.

"In that case I'll attack you directly with my Harpie Lady!" Izumi said angrily. The Harpie slashed Hippolyta squarely across the face, but the girl did not flinch. "I then set another card and it's back to you."

Izumi 8000/Hippolyta 6700

"In that case I summon Amazoness Swordswoman!" 1500/1600. Another muscular woman of the same skin tone wearing similar clothing to the Amazoness Fighter appeared. She drew out a machete and gestured menacingly at the Harpie. "I know activate my trap, Ultimate Offering!" Hippolyta's body began to get covered by red holograms as two blobs flew off of her and then took shape as another Amazoness Swordmaster and Fighter.

Izumi 8000/Hippolyta 5700

"Now that I have three monsters it appears I have the upper hand," Hippolyta said. "But my turn still isn't over. I equip my first Amazoness Swordswoman with United We Stand!" 3900/1600. The Amazoness looked at her allies on either side of her and began to glow with a yellow aura. "Now powered up Swordswoman attack her Harpie!" The mighty woman easily cleaved the Harpie in half with a slash from her shimmering machete. "Now remaining Swordswoman and Fighter attack her directly!" The two warrior women jumped in the air, flipped, and then plummeted at Izumi hitting her with fist, foot and blade.

Izumi 2400/Hippolyta 5700

_With just one turn she has already taken out almost three-quarters of my life points. What can I do? _Izumi thought.

"Your turn," Hippolyta said. "It isn't all bad working for my master; he even says he knows you from a tournament."

"Tournament…?" Izumi muttered, but then she realized it was far better to focus on the duel. Her hand was not very promising, her only monster was Harpie Lady 2 (1300/1400) and it stood no match for what Hippolyta had played. However, the card she just drew showed some promised. "I play Pot of Greed!" Izumi drew to cards and her face lit up. "Sorry to do this, Hippolyta, but I want to win this duel and help save Raiji and Ryu-Hikari! I play Dark Hole!" A black hole appeared and sucked up all the Amazons, sending them all to the graveyard. "Now I summon Cyber Harpie!" 1800/1300. An armored Harpie flew out of the card and squawked loudly. "Now I equip her with Twin Swords of Flashing Light!" 1300/1300. Two electrified swords appeared in her hands. "Despite my Harpie losing attack power, she can now attack twice each turn," Izumi declared. "Now double attack her!" The Harpie slashed Hippolyta twice across the chest, but again she did not show any sign of pain.

Izumi 2400/Hippolyta 3100

"Good job, the score is nearly even," Hippolyta said clapping sarcastically. "However, this turn I will defeat you. I summon Amazon Archer!" 1400/1200. A younger Amazon carrying a bow and quiver of arrows appeared. "Next I activate Monster Reborn to revive my Amazoness Swordswoman!" 1500/1600. "Now watch this! I play Heavy Storm to clear the field of all magic and trap cards!" A heavy gale destroyed the set cards, along with the swords being carried by Cyber Harpie. "Next, I will equip Axe of Despair to your Harpie!"

"But that strengthens my monster's attack to 2800!" Izumi stated.

"Yes, but it in turn helps me! Amazoness Swordswoman attack her Harpie!" The Amazon let out a guttural battle cry and charged the Harpie but was cleaved in half by the daemonic axe the winged female held.

Izumi 1100/Hippolyta 3100

"My Amazoness Swordswoman deals damaged to you that I would normally take when she is destroyed in battle." Hippolyta stated. "I then set one card and it is your turn, though it doesn't matter much."

"You forget, now I have a 2800 attack point monster," Izumi noted. She drew, but frowned as nothing promising was in her hand. "I can't let your Amazon Archer stay on the field because if you summon something her effect will take out the rest of my life points. I set one card; now attack her Amazon Archer my Harpie!" The Harpie raised her axe and flew at the Amazon. However, Hippolyta laughed as she flipped a card and she stepped in the way of her monster.

Izumi 1100/Hippolyta 1600

"I activate My Body As A Shield. By paying 1500 life points I can protect one of my monsters from an attack," Hippolyta said.

"Damn it," Izumi said. "This isn't good."

"I'll say it isn't, I draw," Hippolyta declared. "Luckily for you I don't have any monsters so I will switch my archer to defense mode and set a card."

"Then I guess I can beat you this turn!" Izumi said smiling as she drew. "I summon my Harpies Brother!" 1800/600. A male Harpie appeared beside the armored Harpie. "Now Harpies Brother, attack her Archer!"

Hippolyta grinned evilly, "I activate Mirror Force!" A giant wall of energy flew at the Harpies but Izumi had a card of her own.

"Go Seven Tools of the Bandit!"

Izumi 100/Hippolyta 1600

"Good move," Hippolyta said as her Archer was destroyed. "Go ahead, finish me off." Her voice became saddened as she saw the Cyber Harpie fly in to attack.

"Yes I win!" Izumi said smiling, but she had not been paying careful enough attention.

"I activate Nutrient Z!" A large pill appeared in front of Hippolyta with the number 4000 on it. The Harpie slashed her, but her life points increased by 4000 before the blow hit.

Izumi 100/Hippolyta 2800

"Now my move, I summon Amazoness Chainmaster!" 1500/1300. Another Amazoness wielding a long chain with a three pronged blade at the end appeared. "Then I set one card and that's it."

"My turn, I set one card now Harpies Brother attack the Chainmaster!" Harpies Brother flew at the Amazon and pummeled her with his fists. As she died, the woman twirled her chain and it hit a card in Izumi's hand which was pulled into the hand of Hippolyta.

Izumi 100/Hippolyta 1000

"By paying 1500 life points my Chainmaster steals a monster from your hand, and luckily for me it was your Kuriboh." Hippolyta said.

"Pure luck," muttered Izumi angrily. "I might as well make you use it then, attack Cyber Harpie!" The Harpie swung her axe but the figure of Kuriboh appeared and blocked the attack as Hippolyta discarded the little fiend.

"My turn and I draw," Hippolyta looked over her hand, Amazoness Tiger, her strongest monster, but with no Amazoness monsters in play what could she do? "This is my only move, I set one monster and it's your turn."

Izumi looked quizzically. "You'd better not be bluffing! Harpies Brother attack the set monsters!" The form of Amazoness paladin (1700/300) showed up briefly before she was defeated. "Now finish her off Cyber Harpie!" The Harpie attacked, finishing off Hippolyta's remaining life points.

Izumi 100/Hippolyta 0

The holograms disappeared and Hippolyta turned, winked, and fled down a side street. Izumi chased after her, but eventually lost track. "I have to find them," Izumi told herself again. As luck would have it, the alley she turned into revealed two teenager boys.

"Hello, Izumi," Raijouta said as she ran up and hugged him.

"Raiji! Ryu-Hikari! It's so good to see you both!" Izumi cheered. "What happened?"

"We'll explain everything as we walk," Ryu-Hikari informed her. "For now we have to track down one of our enemies. He has Mark under his control by way of magic."

"Magic?" Izumi questioned.

"As I said, I'll explain," Ryu-Hikari said as the three ran off after their adversary.

HES: Well, there's the chapter, hope y'all enjoyed. Between school, sports, this chapter being written and deleted, among other things, I haven't had as much time as I'd like to for writing. However, the upcoming chapter are already planned out; I just need to write them. Thanks for sticking by me despite slow updates loyal fans!

Next time on The Shadow Falls: While Raijouta, Ryu-Hikari, and Izumi attempt to track down this new villain who has Mark in his clutches, Ryu-Yami reveals one of his newer plans. Who has been working for him? What are his plans? And what of this strange "Master Duelist" he speaks of? Find out next time in on The Shadow Falls!


	6. The Man with the Locked Deck

Chapter 6: Man with the Locked Deck

HES: Welcome back to the next chapter of The Shadow Falls! This chapter will answer lots of questions you may have been asking as you read; I hope you enjoy reading it!

Out of breath, the teenage girl entered the room. A man in a velvet lined chair behind a desk wheeled around to face her. Though he was technically a teenager, he had the mannerisms and look of one who had lived decades.

"I assume you met with failure, Hippolyta, what a pity," the figure in the chair said. "Do you remember why we need to gather duelists?"

"I do, boss," another voice sneered. It was a tall teenager with blonde spiky hair wearing a leather vest and belt, along with a green shirt with the symbol of a cloud on it and jeans. "Kaiba said he'd recognize your right to take over his company if you could gather all the duelists in Domino under your command and then beat him in a duel."

"Correct, Storm," the man said, "though you left out one key detail. After he has given me control of the company, I am going to take his three Blue Eyes White Dragons however I can."

"I…I'm sorry sir," Hippolyta stuttered. "You knew Izumi was strong."

"Yes, but you should've beaten her. I helped strengthen your Amazoness Deck specifically to defeat her deck!" The man said angrily slamming his desk. Cards on top of it fluttered to the floor and two other teenagers, Earth and Fire, picked them up carefully and placed them in a neat stack on the man's desk. "I will forgive you, but when you duel her again at Level Tower, be sure to win."

"Level Tower?" Hippolyta enquired.

"Is your memory so poor that I must remind you?" The man said again. "I have been putting funds into designing a special tower, similar to Mr. Kaiba's Duel Tower, which is being built here in Domino. Most of the populace believes it is a new theme park or advertising attempt by me, but they are mistaken. The actual function is where my new headquarters will be, and a place to take down my adversaries. It shall be there I duel Kaiba once I gain the support of the duelists. As for the rest of you, you will go there in one week, once it is completed. Our adversaries will again be invited and this time you all shall succeed. I am a forgiving man, but your next chance is your last." To show he meant what he said, the man drew out a pistol from his pocket and twirled it eloquently around his pointer finger on his right hand.

"But how will you get them to come?" Hippolyta asked.

"How else? I will force them. I've already gone about personally defeating one of their friends, who, of course, was forced to swear loyalty to me. However, he is currently residing in a cell in the tower, since I can't risk him breaking his oath as most do these days. And he was supposed to be a genius!" The man laughed.

"Yeah, the boss beat Baxter real good," Fire commented grinning widely. "And Storm, Earth and I also got quite a few others who are down there with him."

"Sadly, there is one who greatly opposes us," the man said. "Do you remember Shadow?"

The four others looked stunned as he said the name.

"Didn't you kill him after he failed you?" Earth said.

"Apparently he survived," the man said angrily. "I have been having horrid nightmares about him lately, and sadly, they are true, Shadow has returned. Somehow, he found out about my plan and is claiming duelists of his own, both by gaining loyalty and using some form of evil magic, or so the rumor goes. I found this out through various undercover agents I have lurking around Domino. I cannot face Shadow for I fear my mind is so ravaged by the thought of him I would easily lose a duel. Thus we must call upon Zho Deseir, better known as The Man with the Locked Deck."

"But who is he exactly?" Storm asked. "You've mentioned him before but never given details Ryu-Yami sir."

The man, now identified as Ryu-Yami stood up and began to pace as he spoke of the man.

"About twenty years ago, a tournament was held by a prestigious family from China. The tournament invited the best duelists in the world, two from Asia, two from Africa, two from Europe, one from South America, and one from North America. The winner was to receive a large cash prize and a special set of rare cards the family had commissioned Industrial Illusions, the company that makes Duel Monsters, to produce." Ryu-Yami said.

"One of the duelists in this tournament was Zho Deseir, a Mongolian man of Chinese ancestry. He was an excellent duelist and easily made it to the final round where he squared off against Erasto Mandir, a duelist from Tanzania." Ryu-Yami continued.

"Their duel was long, the rumor goes it lasted nearly an entire day as counters, tricks and skills flew back and forth. Eventually, Zho was victorious, though just barely, the final life point count as 50 to 0."

"Erasto must have been quite the duelist as well," Hippolyta said.

"Exactly," Ryu-Yami said as he resumed his speech. "Zho won the prize money, but feared resentment from the other members, especially Erasto, so he killed everyone involved with the tournament, including the host family. Zho was so distraught that he had done such a terrible thing over a game that he locked his deck in a steel box and covered it with many locks of all kinds, swearing never to duel again. He now resides in Domino under a false name but I have located him. Why he chose here to live I do not know but we must enlist his aid, for I believe he may be the only one who can defeat Shadow."

"But didn't some Amateur beat Shadow in the tournament?" Storm said.

"Yes, but that was awhile ago, Shadow was dueling for money then, now he duels for vengeance. His deck is definitely modified, and his rage will guide his skills to be deadlier. He also is said to possess some magical artifact that will enhance his dueling as well." Ryu-Yami stated.

"If Zho is such a great duelist how come we have always heard Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba are the best?" Earth asked.

"Zho beat them both a year before he left for his final tournament," Ryu-Yami stated. "It was a private duel, so the public had no idea. He also forced the two to swear not to tell of his victories. After the tournament, he even spent some his prize money bribing his former opponents to keep information regarding him under wraps. I learned all this information from blackmailing several of his old rivals, and now that I have information on him I may be able to make him duel for us."

"But his deck will suck!" Fire cut in. "If it's been locked up for twenty years it can't stand a chance to a bunch of new cards that have come out since then!"

"You forget, Fire, that he added a great deal of special cards he got from winning said tournament. They are one of a kind, no one knows exactly what they do. Even in all my information gathering I still don't even know what deck type he uses as all the accounts I heard were vastly different. All I know is, he was incredibly skilled. Now, let's go pay our friend Zho a visit."

One hour later…

The door of the cottage clattered as it hit the floor. A man lay seated reading a book in a recliner chair in the middle of the room. He was thin, and looked to be in his mid-forties. Over his glasses he peered at the group.

"Come with us Zho Deseir," Ryu-Yami said in a calm voice. "I can pay you as much as you need, give you cards, a new life? I know a great deal, and can speak a great deal, grab your deck and come with us."

Zho stood and shook his head. "I swore to never duel again, no matter what. Tell the people anything, my life is Hell already."

"Even if it would save my life?" Ryu-Yami said.

"Perhaps if it was for a good cause such as that I would, I'm listening," Zho said.

"Good."

Ryu-Yami told his tale of Shadow, altering facts to make it appear Shadow held a vendetta for various false reasons. Zho began to pity the man and eventually walked over to a safe by the wall. He opened it, and took out a box covered with scores of locks. Picking up many keys he undid each one and slid the deck into an old fashioned duel disk that also resided in the safe.

"I am ready to face him." Zho declared. "Point me towards this lunatic! I won't let more lives be lost over this game!"

"Perfect."

HES: Like it? Well, I know you may feel a bit cheated since you didn't get to see a duel, but next chapter there will be one, promise. This chapter needed to exist to reveal some (but not all) plot points and introduce Zho as a character. At least I got this one up quickly  Thanks for continuing to read loyal fans!

Next time on The Shadow Falls: Zho, his head full of Ryu-Yami's lies, confronts Shadow. At the same time, Nikki finds Mark, but while under the control of Shadow what can she do? Will Nikki be able to free Mark? Who will win: Zho or Shadow? Find out next time on: The Shadow Falls!


	7. Simultaneous Duels! Victory or Defeat?

Chapter 7: Simultaneous Duels! Victory or Defeat? 

HES: This chapter is about two duels that happen at the same time. However, to make it easier for me to write and you to read, I have written Nikki's duel against Mark first while the second half of the chapter is Zho against Shadow, which includes some original cards I created. Enjoy!

Nikki was almost out of breath as she wended her way through streets, alleys, and squares. People passed her everywhere, but none were Mark. Where he could he be? She prayed he was alright. Her breath left her and she was forced to take a rest taking a seat on a fountain.

"Hello, Nikki," a quavering voice greeted her. She looked to her left where the sound was coming from to see Mark. However, his voice was not the one she had been hearing for years, and his eyes looked strangely glossed over. "Care to duel? Or you can simply join up with my master."

"No way!" Nikki yelled. "I already beat some of his flunkies earlier today!"

Mark laughed a sinister laugh. "Those fools? They serve a weak false leader, one mine intends to kill. Join my master, he is far stronger."

"Mark snap out of it! You never liked to follow orders! In class, at sports, in duels…never!" Nikki cried her eyes filling with tears.

"Then you won't mind dueling for it, eh?" Mark said back to her.

"If it will snap you out of this, then fine," Nikki called rubbing her eyes and drawing her cards. "Let's do this!"

Nikki 8000/Mark 8000

"I summon my Gemini Elf!" 1900/900. Nikki declared summoning one of her signature opening monsters, the beautiful elf twins. "Now I set two cards and its over to you!"

"Heh, not bad, amateur," Mark remarked drawing a card. He smacked his lips evilly as he played his cards. "I activate Spring of Rebirth and summon my Susa Solider!" 2000/1000. The white haired thunder spirit carrying a blade appeared. "Now attack her elves!"

The soldier smiled cruelly, drawing out his electrified blade and slashing at the two maidens. Nikki hit a button on her duel disk.

"Activate trap! Magical Cylinders!" The soldier was sucked into one of the giant purple tubes and shot back out towards Mark, slicing him across the chest.

Nikki 8000/Mark 7000

"Luckily my soldier only does ½ damage to my life points," Mark said. "I now set a card and end my turn, returning my soldier to my hand." As he did so, the magical fountain began to shower him with sparkling water.

Nikki 8000/Mark 7300

"Fine then, my draw," Nikki said. "I summon Skilled Dark Magician!" However, before the monster appeared, Mark activated a trap.

"Bottomless Trap Hole removes your monster from play," Mark said as Nikki watched her mage fall deep into a pit of darkness and despair.

"Not bad," Nikki said. "I'll just send my Gemini Elf to attack!" The twins rushed at Mark, but he snickered again as he activated another trap.

"My Magical Cylinders!" The same card Nikki had used shot her attack right back, as her Elves slammed into her. She crouched for a second, biting her lip in an attempt to ignore the pain.

Nikki 6100/Mark 7300

"My turn," Mark declared. "I will summon Yata-Garasu!" 200/100. A small crow with violet feathers flapped down in front of Mark and perched on a skull.

"Not that card," Nikki muttered. "But luckily I have my Gemini Elf!"

"Not for long," Mark declared. "I play Lightning Vortex by discarding my Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi!" Bolts of lightning ripped across the field destroying the Elf maidens.

"NO!" Nikki cried. "Mark you can't do this! Sure we may have been rivals, but that's no excuse for serving a mad man!" Mark snickered.

"I don't care about you anymore. Yata-Garasu, go atta…" Before he could finish the sentence, Mark screamed and clutched his forehead. For a second, a golden eye appeared and dissipated. He screamed out again, his fingernails digging so deeply into his scalp that he began to bleed. He then wailed one more time and passed out. Nikki rushed over to him.

"What could have happened?"

Half an hour earlier….

Zho grabbed the cloaked man by the shoulder. The man whirled and drew out a golden spear and pointed it at Zho, who stepped back and looked sternly at the man.

"Shadow I presume?" Zho said.

"Yes, what of it?" The cloaked figure replied.

"I want you to stop going after my employer, Ryu-Yami."

"Perhaps I shall, if you can defeat me in a duel." Shadow declared activating his duel disk. Shadow began to laugh as he saw Zho's duel disk. "When did you buy your duel disk, old man? The Stone Age?"

Zho merely drew his cards. "I'll start."

Zho 8000/Shadow 8000

"I summon my Skull Red Bird in attack mode, set a card and end my turn." 1550/1200. A large vulture with red feathers appeared before Zho as did the image of a set card.

Shadow could not contain his laughter. "That monster? I didn't know duelists still sued such crap! I summon Archfiend Soldier!" 1900/1500. A vile demon with purple skin and a dark green cloak stood ready, clutching a short sword. "Now attack his pathetic bird!" The fiend rushed forward and slashed the bird in half easily.

Zho 7650/Shadow 8000

"You may not want to disrespect my cards, they are stronger than you think," Zho said. "I set a monster and another card face down."

"In that case I'll summon my Machine King by sacrificing my Archfiend Soldier!" 2200/2000. A gigantic robot with red arms and goggles, a blue torso and mouth, and silver legs took the place of the Archfiend Soldier. "It gains 100 attack points for every machine on the field, including itself meaning it has 2300 attack points. Now attack his set monster!" The machine fired both of its arms like rockets and they smashed through Zho's monster which was revealed as Island Turtle. "Another pathetic monster I see. Well, I'll just set a monster and end my turn."

"As I said, do no disrespect my monsters, though they may seem weak, they all serve a purpose. I activate my set card, the Giant Peach!" A humongous peach appeared in front of Zho. "By discarding my Hunter Spider from my hand, I can use this ritual to summon Peach Boy!" 2300/1100. The peach broke open and out rolled a baby. He quickly began to mature, and sported a fine suit of red samurai armor and held a katana. "Now I activate my other set card, Scapegoat!" With that, four small sheep of various colors appeared on the field (0/0). "Now, by sacrificing a Scapegoat, Peach Boy gains 500 attack points until the end of the turn!" 2800/1100. One goat disappeared, and beside the boy appeared an angry looking dog that began growling. "Now attack his Machine King!" The dog jumped onto the machine and brought it to the ground and began ripping at its armor while Peach Boy started to hack its body.

Zho 7650/Shadow 7500

"What? I've never heard of Peach Boy!" Shadow yelled. "But if the Duel Disk recognizes it, the card must be legitimate."

"Yes, my deck holds several exclusive cards, perhaps you will see them, but if you are lucky you won't." Zho replied. "Make your move."

"With pleasure," Shadow said as he set a monster along with two cards. "Your turn."

Zho glared at the face down cards. "Your cards radiate an aura of malice and destruction, so I won't take my chances with them. I play Heavy Storm!" A mighty gale erupted sweeping away and disposing of Shadow's set cards.

"Damn," Shadow spat on the ground before him. "My Mirror Force and Negate Attack were both valuable!"

"Exactly, I duel for the force of righteousness to atone for my sins, while you duel only for evil." Zho looked sternly at Shadow. "Now prepare to face judgment for your sins as I summon The All Seeing White Tiger!" 1300/800. A snow white tiger with rich black stripes growled as it stood next to Peach Boy, ready to attack. "Peach Boy, attack the set monster!" The boy in armor swung his sword and cleaved an Ancient Gear Soldier in half. "Now attack directly my tiger!" The beast roared and pounced on Shadow and clawed at him. Shadow stood firmly, ignoring the attack as his life points dropped.

Zho 7650/Shadow 6200

"Not bad, old man," Shadow scoffed as he drew, only to look horrified (well, if his face could be seen beneath the cowl). "I pass…" He said dolefully, unable to make any moves.

Zho gazed sternly upon Shadow. "As I said earlier, the Just judge the Vile. I summon Divine Dragon Ragnarok in attack mode!" 1500/1200. A dragon composed of pure electric energy flew down from above Zho and roared sending lightning crackling in every direction. "I sacrifice another Scapegoat so that my Peach Boy goes up to 2800 attack! Now my monster show him the power of Righteousness!" A blast of lightning flew from the dragon's mouth into Shadow, causing him to fall screaming in pain to the ground as he was slashed across the chest and legs by Peach Boy while the tiger clawed as his face. "Had enough, villain?"

Zho 7650/Shadow 600

"Damn you," Shadow cursed, seeing he had nothing. "I…lose?"

"Purity always triumphs over corruption." Zho declared. "Finish him my monsters!" The creatures attacked, sending Shadow's life points to zero.

Shadow fall onto his back, passed out. Zho walked over and grabbed the man's deck and looked it over. "These cursed cards will serve no one anymore." He declared ripping them into shreds and scattering them over the defeated Shadow. Zho walked off, pleased he had accomplished a task he had deemed a step towards repentance.

One Hour Later

Shadow rose, feeling the horrid wounds on his body. Why had he taken actual damage? Was this man truly gifted with powers? Shadow felt to his Millennium Spear, feeling the object coated in blood. Had perhaps his own weapon betrayed him? Shadow had no time to think as again he blacked out.

HES: And so ends another chapter! Thanks for being patient and waiting, I know it took a long time to come out, I apologize but I've been busy (I know I say that a lot, but I really am). Thanks for sticking by me and reviewing!

Next time on The Shadow Falls: Mark is in critical condition, Nikki is mentally scarred from what she has seen, while a strange invitation invites the group to the Duel Tower. What will they find there? Find out next time on The Shadow Falls!


	8. Invitation: The Arrival of the Death

Chapter 8: Invitation: The Arrival of the Death Duelist

The gang had been sitting in the hospital for hours. Mark lay bandaged and attached to life support on a hospital bed while Nikki sat in a corner chair, still crying as she had been since the others had arrived.

Ryu-Hikari sighed. "I can't believe this…why have things taken such a turn for the worse?"

"Not a clue," Izumi said. "Once we find out who is behind this, I'm sure we can make them pay."

"Whoever they are, they have some sadistic tendencies," Raijouta put forth. "Baxter is nowhere to be found; I've tried calling his cell phone and have gotten no response. Mark is in critical condition, and Nikki obviously had some experience that has damaged her mind. The bastard who did this needs to be…" Raijouta was cut off as a nurse walked in holding a letter.

"This was left here for Ryu-Hikari," the nurse said handing it to him. Ryu-Hikari thanked her, and opened the letter and read it out loud.

_To Ryu-Hikari: _

_You did not deserve to defeat me, it was pure luck. You ruined my plan for success, but I still have another chance. If you would like to save your friend Baxter and a group of other civilians I'd suggest you come to my Level Tower a week from the day you get this letter. Obviously you've seen it being built near the Business District. Make sure you bring four duelists other than yourself, I do not care who. Tell the authorities and consider my hostages dead. _

_Signed,_

_Ryu-Yami_

"I knew the bastard would try something like this!" Raijouta cursed. "I'll volunteer to be one of those four."

"Me too," Izumi said, "he needs to be punished. Maybe if we beat him at his own game it will teach him a lesson and we can turn him over to the authorities."

"Well, that's two of four, but we need two others," Ryu-Hikari said. "I'd ask Mark and Nikki, but there are obvious reasons why that is out of the question." Ryu-Hikari stroked his chin, pondering who they could ask. Without warning, a scream erupted down the hall. Izumi, Ryu-Hikari and Raijouta bolted out of the room and down the hall to see a doctor and two nurses standing, shivering, in a corner. Standing before them was a boy wearing a duel disk, but that was not why they screamed.

The boy was tall, roughly six-foot-six, a wore a skull mask over his face. Around his neck a necklace of various animal skulls was draped. His shirt and pants were black and he wore a pair of burgundy boots with spiked tips.

"Where is Mark?" The boy asked.

"Why do you want to know? What do you intend to do to him?" Izumi confronted the boy.

"None of your concern," the boy replied. "I must see him!"

"You'll have to get past me," Raijouta said.

"I see you wear a duel disk, fancy a duel?" The boy said. "If I win you point me to Mark, if I lose then I'll agree to take off my mask and reveal my motives. Deal?"

"Fine then," Raijouta said activating his duel disk and shuffling his deck.

Raijouta 8000/Skull Boy 8000

"I'll start with my Marauding Captain, and by his effect I can special summon my Blindly Loyal Goblin!" 1200/300, 1800/1600. A blonde warrior in silvery green armor holding two broadswords jumped onto the field, while a goblin with a short sword appeared before Raijouta, bowing to him. "I then set two cards and it's your turn."

"Not bad," The boy replied. "I will set a monster and a card of my own and that's all."

"Alright then," Raijouta nodded as he drew a card and looked over his hand. "I summon Dark Blade!" 1800/1600. A warrior clad in black armor and wielding two curved silver blades stood beside the Goblin and Captain. "Dark Blade attack the set monster!" The newly summoned warrior swung his swords down and slashed through a turtle with a large stone pyramid on its back.

"My Pyramid Turtle lets me automatically summon any Zombie monster with 2000 or less defense points," the boy said. "I choose my Vampire Lord!" 2000/1800. A pale skinned, aqua haired vampire wearing a black and red cape came out of the pyramid before it was destroyed.

"Since I can't destroy your vampire I'll end my turn," Raijouta said.

"Excellent, my move," the boy let several deep throated laughs out of his throat as he looked over his hand. "I set a monster and I play Mystic Plasma Zone!" The area around the two duelists filled with dark clouds and billowing smoke. A lightning bolt struck Vampire Lord as his stats changed: 2500/1400.

"That helps my Dark Blade, too," Raijouta pointed out. 2300/1200.

"Yes, but my Vampire is still stronger! Attack his Marauding Captain!" The Vampire jumped towards the warrior and sunk its fangs into his neck. The captain screamed as his life blood was sucked out, literally.

Raijouta 6700/Skull Boy 8000

"Also," the boy let said making his mask rattle, "whenever my Vampire damages you, I select a type of card from your deck which you must discard. I choose monster!" Raijouta sighed as he sent his King of the Swamp to the graveyard and shuffled his deck. "Now it's your turn."

Raijouta drew a card and declared, "I switch my monsters to defense mode and set a card, your turn."

"I've already got you on the defense," the boy drew his card and immediately slammed it onto his duel disk. "I summon Vampire Lady!" 1550/1550 (with Mystic Plasma Zone: 2050/1150). A seductive female vampire stood next to Vampire Lord. "My Vampire couple will easily defeat whatever you have to offer. Vampire Lord, attack his Blindly Loyal Goblin, and Vampire Lady, attack the Dark Blade!" The Vampires ripped apart the two warriors, bringing them down as they howled in anguish. "That's all for me."

"Raijouta's field is empty except for those two set cards," Ryu-Hikari pointed out. "He'll have to come up with something good or those vampire monsters will be a thorn in his side."

"Don't worry," Raijouta said, turning to his friends," I've got exactly what I need. I play Raigeki!" Raijouta's trademark destruction card sent bolts of lightning down onto the field, slaughtering the two Vampires and the set monster. "Now I summon my Warrior Dai Grepher!" 1700/1600. A muscular man wearing armor that showed off his impressive musculature stood resolutely before Raijouta. He drew out a long, glowing sword which he held in the powerful grip of both hands. "Now I activate one of my set cards, this should be a bit ironic for you, Robbin' Zombie! Now attack him directly my warrior!" Dai Grepher swung his sword slashing across the boy's chest.

Raijouta 6700/Skull Boy 6300

"Now because of my trap you must send a card from the top of your deck to the graveyard," Raijouta pointed out. The boy muttered angrily as he saw the card was Pot of Greed. "Now it's your turn."

The boy smiled as he drew a card. "Because my Vampire Lord was destroyed by a card effect, he comes back this turn." 2500/1400. A large coffin opened up and the Vampire Lord emerged from it. "Now attack his warrior!" Again, the creature of the night set about feasting on the living as Raijouta took damage.

Raijouta 5900/Skull Boy 6300

"Now discard another monster from your deck!" The boy declared as Raijouta sent his Frontier Wiseman to the graveyard. "Your turn, for what it's worth."

"I knew your Vampire Lord would return but it doesn't much matter," Raijouta smiled. "I activated my other set card, Ultimate Offering. Now by paying 500 life points I special summon my Hero Kid!" 300/600. A child with blue hair wearing a space suit and rocket boots floated above Raijouta's head. "When he is special summoned, I can summon two more Hero Kids!" 300/600, 300/600. Two other children that looked exactly the same as the first stood next to him.

Raijouta 5400/Skull Boy 6300

"Heh, I know exactly what he's going to do now," Izumi said. "Show him your power Raiji!"

"Thanks Izumi," Raijouta continued. "Now I sacrifice all three to summon…Gilford the Lightning!" 2800/1400. A muscular warrior wearing silver armor with gold trim and wielding a gigantic broadsword jumped down from where the Hero Kids had floated as they disappeared. He sent a bolt of lightning out of his sword, slaying the Vampire Lord again. "I realize your Vampire Lord will return, but I'll deal with that later. Attack him directly Gilford!" The mighty warrior slashed the boy, knocking him backwards into one of the hospital walls.

Raijouta 5400/Skull Boy 3500

"That's a lot of damage," Ryu-Hikari pointed out. "Even when he revives Vampire Lord, it will still be too weak to defeat Gilford."

"Right on the money," Raijouta said, turning to Ryu-Hikari. "Anyway, I'll set a card and it's your turn."

"Alright," the boy drew and the Vampire Lord again reappeared. "This is the end for you. I remove my Vampire Lord from play in order to summon my Vampire Genesis!" 3000/2100 (3500/1700 with Mystic Plasma Zone). The Vampire Lord went back into his coffin which began to shudder. The sides of the coffin burst apart and out came a gigantic vampire. It had purple skin, horns, and gigantic bat-like wings. "Now I use his effect, by discarding my Dark Dust Spirit, I can revive my Vampire Lady!" 1550/1550 (2050/1150 with Mystic Plasma zone). The beautiful vampire arose from a coffin and stood beside the mightiest of her kin as the boy continued. "Now I equip my Vampire Genesis with Axe of Despair!" 4500/1700. A gigantic axe with a zombie head attached to the blade landed next to Vampire Genesis who picked it up in his mighty arms. "Now Vampire Genesis, slaughter Gilford the Lightning!" The massive zombie flew up into the air and charged at Gilford. The warrior raised his sword in defensive, but the force of the axe shattered in as the dark weapon plunged into his chest. "Now Vampire Lady attack him directly!" The vampire jumped at Raijouta and bit him on the throat, causing him immense pain.

Raijouta 1650/Skull Boy 3500

"Now discard a trap," the boy declared. Raijouta solemnly sent his Michizure to the graveyard. "That's all for me, next turn you will lose."

"No, I will win this duel," Raijouta said sternly. "I play Pot of Greed. Next I set three cards face down, filling my Magic and Trap zones. That's all for me."

"Fool!" The boy chuckled. "You think I'd fall so easily into one of your traps? I play Harpie's Feather Duster to destroy all your Magic and Trap cards!"

"You have just defeated yourself," Raijouta said. "I discard a card to activate Judgment of Anubis!" The statue of the Egyptian Jackal God rose of to stop the feathery tool that was attempting to wipe away Raijouta's cards. Its eyes glowed red as a blast of energy hit Vampire Genesis, sending the unholy beast back to the embrace of death. "You take damage equal to your monster's attack, and that's 4500, enough to destroy you!"

Raijouta 1650/Skull Boy 0

"I win," Raijouta said as his duel disk folded and the holograms disappeared. "Now keep your word and reveal who you are."

The boy slowly took his mask off to reveal a face the entire group had seen before. "My name is Jack, a monk of the order of the Death God, and I am the brother of your friend Mark."

The group gasped as Jack continued to speak. "Mark and I once lived together at a monastery. Our religion is small, and most likely unknown to you, but the days in the monastery are long and arduous. Therefore, the monks play Duel Monsters to pass the time. Mark was a prodigy, both at cards and at studies, so he was sent to school in Domino City to further his education. I heard by way of several other monks visiting Domino that Mark had been injured and as soon as I got the call, I headed here on the first plane I could find. I would like to take revenge on those that hurt my brother."

"So you aren't evil, eh?" Ryu-Hikari said. "I guess what they say is true, appearances are deceiving."

"Yes, the way I dress is normal for monks of my order," Jack responded.

"Anyway, back to the task at hand," Raijouta said. "Apparently you wish to help us take down the one who did this. We aren't sure exactly who, but we are almost sure it is a man named Ryu-Yami. He has asked us to attend his Level Tower where we must duel him along with his subordinates if we wish to free some of our friends."

"How long until we strike?" Jack asked.

"One week," Izumi said. "Enough time to get ourselves and our decks ready."

"Good, then let's begin preparing," Jack said as they all headed off towards Mark's hospital room.

HES: Another chapter comes to an end; a new character and plot twist are introduced. Thanks to you, the readers, for reading and reviewing even though it often takes me awhile to update. I'm going off to camp at the end of this week

Next time on The Shadow Falls: Ryu-Hikari, Izumi, Raijouta, Jack…four duelists ready to take down the evil that is Ryu-Yami. A fifth duelist joins them, unexpected as an ally, also intent on stopping this madman. Who is he? What will happen at the Level Tower? Find out next time on The Shadow Falls!


	9. An Unexpected Ally: Creeping Shadow

Chapter 9: An Unexpected Ally: The Creeping Shadow

The week until Ryu-Yami's challenged went by quickly. Ryu-Hikari, Raijouta, Izumi, and Jack all spent hours perfecting their decks, practicing strategies, and purchasing new cards. Their search for a fifth duelist was fruitless: many duelists were among the civilians captured by Ryu-Yami, and many other, upon hearing the situation, were too frightened to join their cause.

It appeared the group would have no choice but to head to the Level Tower as only four. The massive spire jutted up over the Business District, a massive jet black spear piercing the serene Domino skyline. As they neared it, the four all had their own thoughts and fears.

"Ryu-Yami won't make the dueling so simple," Ryu-Hikari pointed out. "Judging by the way he has acted in the past, he will obviously try and pull something."

Izumi nodded in agreement. "We just have to be careful, people's lives are on the line, and these may be the most important duels ever!"

"Ha ha! You all speak so righteously!" A sinister voice broke from behind them as they stood before the level tower. "Trying to take down that maniac Ryu-Yami?"

The four turned to see a man in a black cloak with a duel disk on his left arm.

"We don't have time for a duel," Raijouta said sternly.

"This I know, which is why I would request that I can come with you," the figure responded. "Call me…Shadow."

Raijouta snorted, "I thought your look had some familiarity, didn't my cousin Nikki duel you at Ryu-Yami's tournament a year ago?"

"Perhaps, I dueled many then," Shadow answered. "Either way, I have watched you all the past week, unbeknownst to you all of course, and I couldn't help overhearing your plight; I will be your fifth member!"

"And why do you want to help us?" Jack asked coldly.

"Let's just say I have several reasons to hold a grudge against him," Shadow said. "He even sent one of his goons to destroy my deck! No need to worry though, I have constructed a new and better one which will teach him and his lackeys a lesson!"

Ryu-Hikari turned to Jack, Izumi, and Raijouta and began to whisper. "I'm not sure we can trust him, but at the same time we may not have another alternative. To beat Ryu-Yami we may have to play at his own game, and for some reason I feel this guy isn't lying to us."

"There is a possibility he is a spy from Ryu-Yami sent to infiltrate our group for one reason or another," Jack said.

"Possible, yes, probable, no," Ryu-Hikari responded. "Ryu-Yami will most likely have his most trusted employees already inside the tower, whether to duel us or make preparations."

"Fine, but I don't have to trust him," Jack muttered.

"Shadow, your offer is accepted," Ryu-Hikari said, motioning for Shadow to follow them towards the Level Tower.

The Level Tower boasted a set of double doors made of tinted Plexiglas. On either side of them stood a guard wearing a blue suit with a dark green tie. Caps of the same green hue and blue brims adorned their heads, and pistols were visible in holsters at their sides, as well as machine guns strapped to their backs.

"We have been expecting you!" The guards spoke simultaneously. "Enter Ryu-Hikari, Raijouta, Izumi, Jack and Shadow!" The guards stretched out their arms and pushed the doors wide open. The group stepped through, as the doors closed behind them and a loud _clang_ was heard. The group was not sure what type of room they stood in, for everything around them was pitch black and nothing could be seen.

"Now you're locked in!" A voice seemed to come from all around the group. Suddenly, two lights illuminated on a nearby wall to reveal a television which turned on, showing the face of Ryu-Yami. "Welcome Duelists to the Level Tower! I am your host, Ryu-Yami!"

"Quit with the act!" Shadow yelled.

"Shadow? You're still dueling? Didn't Zho teach you anything?" Ryu-Yami laughed.

"Is there a camera in here or something," Jack mused looking around.

"Yes Jack, though you won't find it!" Ryu-Yami laughed. "And before you ask how I knew who you were, or how my guards did, let's just say I did some research. Now, shall I get on to the rules?"

"Fine, go ahead," Ryu-Hikari said.

"All right then! I shall begin my explanations!" Ryu-Yami chimed. "This is the Level Tower, so as you may or may not assume it is divided into Levels. Each Level, or floor if you prefer to call it that, has on type of dueling stage or arena. Now, the stage depends upon who you are dueling, and each of my duelists has his or her own stage. Each stage is a duel of death."

"Duel of death? I thought you weren't going to kill the hostages if we came!" Raijouta yelled.

"No, of course not, that is if you don't all leave! So long as you stay, the hostages are fine, and they will all be released after you have won, or as is more likely, be defeated. Now I've gotten off on a tangent, so back to these Duels of Death. Each stage also will kill you in some way upon losing, but no pressure. This rule applies to my duelists as well!"

"You'd kill your own allies?" Izumi cried out. "That's sick!"

"My dear girl, the chances of my duelists losing to you all is slim to none," Ryu-Yami snickered. "Continuing on! As you can guess, I am at the top floor, and defeating me will cause the release of the prisoners, a special prize, and the promise I won't bother you ever again."

"How can we trust you promise?" Ryu-Hikari asked. "You aren't the most trustworthy guy."

"Ah, but this time, I am," Ryu-Yami sighed. "It makes me sad you can't trust me. I will be wagering my life as well. Now, to be able to reach me, you must beat the duelist on each Level. Once you have beaten him or her, you will be able to use the elevator to go up to the next floor, where you will face another duelist. Now, as you can guess, it may take more than one of you to beat a single duelist, but that isn't advised as you can guess."

"How many Levels are there?" Raijouta asked.

"I can't tell you that, it would spoil the fun!" Ryu-Yami smiled. "Now, without further ado I will introduce your first opponent! Get reading for the Flaming Fellow with the Sizzling Soul, Fire!"

The room was immediately illuminated by torches lining the walls and Fire stood before the group, his fiery red and orange duel disk adorning his left arm. He stood at the far end of a steel ring that was attached to the floor.

"So who wants to duel me?" Fire asked.

Raijouta looked sternly at him, activated his duel disk and stepped into the circle. "I do."

HES: Well readers, this is the climax! As you can guess, the Level Tower is the final part of this story! I hope you all enjoy the coming (and closing) chapters. Do not fear, there are going to be a fair number of them. I apologize for this chapter being short and not having a duel, but the coming chapters will have duels and be far longer, I promise. Now to answer my reviews!

Tsabo-Tvoc Phyrexian-General: Sorry that I didn't have Jack use the card, but I'm glad you at least enjoyed the duel! Jack will use it in a future one, don't fear!

Phoenix of the Sea: Thanks for all those reviews! Sorry this chapter was late in coming, but I promise I will continue my story until it ends! I have already planned out the order of the coming duels, but with school around the corner I hope I can try to squeeze them in.

Now…

Next time on The Shadow Falls: Things start to heat up as Raijouta and Fire duel! With the Inferno Stage, things are getting hot for Raijouta! Can he take the heat? Find out next time on The Shadow Falls!


	10. Blazing Battle: Inferno Arena

Chapter 10: Blazing Battle: Inferno Arena

Fire stared intently at Raijouta, his eyes shifting back and forth like dancing flames. "Ready to be defeated?" He asked in a cocky voice.

"Don't get yourself mixed up," Raijouta said, "you'll be the one to lose. I am dueling for justice to save the lives of innocents."

"Eh, suit yourself," Fire said. "Now time for me to explain the Inferno Stage we will be dueling in!" As he said this, flames erupted from the metal ring, surrounding the two duelists in a wall of fire. Raijouta winced at the unexpected heat, while Fire stood, closing his eyes and sighing. "It feels good doesn't it?"

"I personally dislike the heat," Raijouta answered. "Please explain the arena so we can get this over with and my friends and I can proceed."

"Can't you just enjoy the gentle warmth?" Fire cooed serenely as a flame jumped and burned his arm, causing him to smile.

"I think he's a pyrofilic," Ryu-Hikari whispered to Izumi, Shadow, and Jack who nodded in agreement. Fire didn't hear their comment and began his explanation.

"The Inferno Stage, or Inferno Arena if you prefer, is fairly straightforward. No field cards can be played, and all Fire attribute monsters gain 500 attack points."

"That gives him a huge advantage," Jack growled.

"Leave it to Ryu-Yami to rig things in his favor," muttered Shadow.

"Don't forget," Fire replied, "you are playing by my master's rules if you want those civilians spared, especially your friend Baxter. Anyway, I need to continue talking about the rules. As you can see, we are surrounded by fire, so if you try and leave the arena for any reason, you will be burned to death. Speaking of burned to death, look above yourself, Raijouta." Raijouta craned his neck upwards to see a vat hanging from the ceiling over himself and over Fire. "Those vats contain gasoline; the loser will be drenched it in and the flames around us will catch and burn him to a crisp. Also every time you lose life points, the fire around you increases in heat, making it harder to stand. Oh, and passing out from the heat counts as losing."

"This is sick," Raijouta said, "but if it's to save innocent lives, I suppose I will need to take yours."

"Then let's begin, shall we?" Fire asked, drawing his five cards.

Fire 8000/Raijouta 8000

"I'll start with a monster known as Raging Flame Sprite in attack mode!" 100/200. (600/200 w/ Inferno Stage). A small pixie with flames encircling her body hovered in front of Fire. "My sprite can attack directly, and gains 1000 attack points whenever she does. However, since it's the first turn, you're safe for now, so I'll just set a card and end my turn."

"Then it's my turn," Raijouta declared as he drew a card and immediately played it. "One of my favorite openings: I play Marauding Captain (1200/400) and his effect will allow me to summon Blindly Loyal Goblin (1800/1600)!" A young, blonde captain dressed in armor and holding a broadsword in each hand appeared, along with a brown-skinned goblin who bowed to Raijouta before drawing his sword. "Now my Captain, attack the Sprite!" The Captain charged and swung both swords, but was blown back by an invisible barrier.

"You think I'd leave a 600 attack point monster open?" Fire shook his head. "My Negate Attack will protect me for this turn. Any other moves?"

"None at the moment," Raijouta answered.

"Good! Then it's my turn!" Fire grinned widely as he examined the card he drew. "Another Raging Flame Sprite!" 100/200 (600/200 with Inferno Stage). Another pixie hovered beside the first and they giggled as Fire pointed straight at Raijouta and declared, "ATTACK!" The pixies flew over the two warriors and shot small flames at Raijouta from small orange wands they carried. They then returned to their side of the field as their attack points increased (1600/200). "I'll set another card and I'm done."

Fire 8000/Raijouta 6800

"All right, my draw," Raijouta drew and looked over his hand and the field as the heat intensified. He could feel sweat on his brow, but he could stand it, he had to stand it. _I need to think of an effective plan._ Raijouta thought to himself. _That face down card is most likely something to protect his monsters like last turn. However, it could just as easily be a bluff. I have my Heavy Storm card, but I'd rather save it if I can. _

"Are you going to play or daydream?" Fire asked, to which Raijouta answered sternly.

"Yes, and here it is! I play Pot of Greed!" Raijouta prayed silently as he drew his two cards, and grinned widely as he saw what they were. "First I summon my Pitch Black Warwolf!" 1600/600. A black humanoid wolf holding a dark sword appeared. "Now I play The A. Forces which will add 400 attack points to my Marauding Captain (1600/400) and Goblin (2200/1600). Now, my Captain, you have served me well, so attack one of the Sprites and take it to the grave with you!" The Captain lunged, knowing his sacrifice was for a good cause.

Fire snickered. "You should know I'd protect my monsters with…" Fire pressed the button on his duel disk to activate his set trap, but for some reason it wouldn't respond. Raijouta smiled.

"My Warwolf makes it so you can't activate traps during the Battle Phase, so finish your attack my Captain!" The warrior and pixie collided with one another, both being destroyed and going to the graveyard. "Sadly, by doing so, I lower the attack points of my Goblin (2000/1600) but it's worth it. Now Goblin, destroy the other Sprite!" The Goblin bowed to Raijouta again and slashed the fairy; she cried out in pain as Fire lost life points. "Now Warwolf attack directly!" The black beast stabbed his sword into Fire's chest, but the insane pyromaniac ignored the pain as his life points dropped and heat from the flames around him rose.

Fire 6000/Raijouta 6800

"Your turn," Raijouta said, which was greeted by cheers from his friends, commending his moves.

"Not bad, you destroy my Raging Flame Sprites and made me lose a quarter of my life points," Fire said. "Now for my turn I will set a monster and two cards and that is all for me."

Raijouta drew and immediately summoned a monster, "I play Dark Blade!" 1800/1600 (2200/1600 w/ The A. Forces). A warrior in black armor wielding two silver scimitars stood beside the Goblin and Wolf. "By playing him, my Goblin also goes up to 2200 attack points! Now Warwolf, attack his set monster!" The Wolf slashed at the monster to reveal a turtle with a metallic saucer on its back. As it was destroyed, another Turtle of the same type appeared on the field, this time in attack mode.

"When you destroy my UFO Turtle (1400/900, 1900/900 w/ Inferno Stage), I can special summon a Fire attribute monster of 1500 attack points or fewer from my deck and play it in attack mode." Fire said.

"Regardless, my monsters are still stronger," Raijouta replied. "Attack the UFO Turtle my Dark Blade!" The Turtle was destroyed, and this time Fire took damage, but ignored the pain and rising heat as he summoned another UFO Turtle. "Blindly Loyal Goblin, destroy the final Turtle!" The Goblin bowed to Raijouta before drawing his sword and stabbing the Turtle.

"That's it for my UFO Turtles," Fire stated, "but I can still summon another monster. I choose my Ultimate Baseball Kid!" 500/1000 (1000/1000 w/ Inferno Stage). A short boy wearing an orange and red baseball uniform took the place of the slaughtered Turtle. Instead of a traditional wooden bat, he held a large spiked club.

"I must end my turn," Raijouta said.

Fire 5400/Raijouta 6800

"My move," Fire looked over his hand before playing a card. "I summon a second Ultimate Baseball Kid!" 500/1000 (1000/1000 w/ Inferno Stage). "These two are great team players, for every Fire attribute monster on the field my Ultimate Baseball Kids gain 1000 attack points. That means these two each have 2000 attack points!"

"That means their power can become very great because of his deck," Ryu-Hikari muttered. "Raijouta should get rid of those things as quickly as he can."

"Now, I play my Scroll of Bewitchment on your Blindly Loyal Goblin!" Fire said as he inserted the card into his duel disk. A large scroll with strange writing appeared and began to wrap around the Goblin.

"Did you forget? His Goblin can't be controlled!" Jack yelled out.

"That's not what that card does," Izumi muttered. "It changes the equipped monster's attribute to whatever the person equipping it chooses. Essentially, Fire can make the Goblin help him as much as it helps Raiji."

"As you can guess," Fire snickered, "your Goblin is now a Fire attribute monster meaning both my monsters now have 3000 attack points!" The Goblin's skin suddenly burst into flames but he still stood resolutely. "Now Baseball Kid number one, attack his Dark Blade!" The young batter threw a fireball into the air in front of him, and then slammed it with the bat, sending the projectile into the black clad warrior. "Baseball Kid number two, your turn! Destroy the Warwolf!" The second baseball kid copied the first, destroying the Wolf in a blast of flames.

Fire 5400/Raijouta 4600

"AHH!" Raijouta winced as the flames behind him became hotter. "That attack also lowers my Goblin's points back down to 2000." Raijouta drew and studied his hand briefly before deciding on a move. "I sacrifice my Goblin to summon The Fiend Megacyber!" 2200/1200 (2400/1200 w/ The A. Forces). A large mechanical looking, electrified warrior resplendent in golden armor took the place of the Goblin. "Not only does this give me a strong monster, but also it lowers the attack of your Baseball Kids back to 2000." The kids began to become smaller as the mighty Megacyber stared them down. "Now I set a card and have my Fiend attack one of your Ultimate Baseball Kids!" The mighty metallic warrior slammed his fist into the face of one of the batters, while the other's attack decreased to 1000. "That's all for me."

Fire 5000/Raijouta 4600

Fire stared intensely at Raijouta. "You are a worthy and strong adversary, but this duel is over when I play my next monster! I summon Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch!" 2400/1000 (2900/1000 w/ Inferno Stage). A mighty lord wearing burnished armor and manipulating balls of flame between his hands stood facing The Fiend Megacyber. "When he is summoned, I can choose a card in your hand and send it to the graveyard, and I pick the card on the far right." Raijouta discarded his Gilford the Lightning, watching as his life points decreased as Thestalos blasted him with a jet of fire.

Fire 5000/Raijouta 3800

"Oh sorry," Fire said mockingly as Raijouta winced in pain, "I forgot to mention if a monster was discarded you lose life points equal to the number of its stars multiplied by eight. Well, anyway, time to continue. Thestalos, Incinerate the Fiend!" The Monarch nodded and released a wave of flames from his hands which engulfed and destroyed The Fiend Megacyber. "Your turn!"

Fire 5000/Raijouta 3300

Raijouta sweated as the fire behind him continued to increase in heat. He couldn't lose. He _wouldn't_ lose. "I play Graceful Charity which lets me draw three cards and discard two." Raijouta sighed as he discarded two cards. "Fire, it's over."

"Impossible! I have 5000 life points and one of the strongest Pyro monsters in the game in play!" Fire roared.

"No, because I drew a card that has never failed me. I play Change of Heart on your Monarch!" The mighty Thestalos walked over to Raijouta's side of the field. "And now I play Monster Reborn to revive my Gilford the Lightning!" 2800/1400. (3000/1400 w/ The A. Forces). A muscular warrior wearing silver armor and holding a mighty broadsword stood resolutely before Raijouta. "Now Thestalos, attack your former master!" A stream of flame hit Fire, lowering his life points considerably.

Fire 2100/Raijouta 3300

"Now, Fire, I did not want to have to take your life," Raijouta sighed. "Your master is twisted, and thus I see this is killing you for justice. May your soul be at peace. Gilford, finish him!" The muscular warrior walked slowly towards Fire and plunged his sword into the pyromaniac's heart. The holograms disappeared as the vat of gasoline poured of Fire and he was incinerated.

The flames then died down, and Raijouta left the metal ring and the corpse of Fire. His friends cheered, but he solemnly walked to the elevator and stepped inside. "Coming?" He asked the others as they rushed to join him. The ride was only up one floor, but felt like an eternity for the group. As the doors opened, they found themselves in another large room, this one with wires covering the walls. Electrical discharge erupted periodically from them, but would always halt before a metal ring in the middle of the room. In it stood a tall duelist with spiky blonde hair.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Storm and this is the Tempest Arena! Who is up to the challenge of dueling me?" The blonde yelled, his statement complimented as a loud electrical discharge occurred.

"I'll handle him," Ryu-Hikari declared walking forward and entering the metal ring.

"Good, now to the rules…" Storm began.

HES: Raijouta was victorious, but at the cost of a life. Now it's on to the next round with Ryu-Hikari vs. Storm! Time to answer some reviews…

Phoenix of the Sea: Yep, Raijouta beat him! Thanks for the review!

HES: Wait…what? Only ONE review? This makes me sad readers. If you read but don't review, please do. Your reviews inspire me to devote more time to writing, meaning my chapters will come out sooner. Ok? Ok. Thanks for those that have been supportive so far! By the way, school starts for me tomorrow, and this year is going to be very challenging, so my updates may be slower, but I WILL update and this story WILL be finished.

Next time on The Shadow Falls: Storm and Ryu-Hikari engage in a deadly battle in the Tempest Arena! Again, lives are on the line, but that won't stop these determined duelists! Who will win? Find out next time on The Shadow Falls!


	11. Tempest Tossed: Maelstrom Arena

Chapter 11: Tempest Tossed: Maelstrom Arena

Ryu-Hikari entered the metal ring on the floor and stood opposite Storm. Though electricity jumped and crackled around both, neither seemed affected.

"I assume you want to know the rules of the Maelstrom Arena?" Storm asked. Ryu-Hikari merely nodded, wanting to share as few words with Storm as possible. "The Maelstrom Arena, also called the Maelstrom Stage, is quite different than the Inferno Stage. Whereas in that arena Fire's monsters were powered up, here instead your monsters have a chance to be destroyed." Storm paused for emphasis.

"Go on," was the only reply Ryu-Hikari would merit.

"Not much of a talker, eh?" Storm asked. "Oh well, you'll be screaming soon enough. As I was saying, every turn there is a chance one of your monsters will be destroyed. Each of your monsters will be numbered, one through five, and a die will be rolled. If the monster's number comes up, it is destroyed. If a six is rolled, however, you can choose to destroy one of my monsters instead. Not as unfair as Fire's playing field eh?"

"You speak cheerfully for someone who just lost a friend," Ryu-Hikari stated grimly.

"Fire? Oh he wasn't a friend, more of a business partner you could say. I always knew he'd go down in flames!" Storm paused, hoping someone would laugh at his sadistic joke: no one did. "Have a sense of humor! Anyway, side from that the only other rule you need to know about this arena is the penalty that befalls the loser. Above our heads are tanks of water, and as you can see, the walls are covered with exposed wires. The electric discharge will come close to us, but never touch us. When a player loses all of his life points, the water drenches you, and then it's time to get the shock of your life!" No laughs greeted this joke either.

"Let's begin," Ryu-Hikari said sternly. "I want to get through this and save those civilians." He activated his duel disk, watching as Storm did the same.

Storm 8000/Ryu-Hikari 8000

"I'll start off by setting one monster in defense mode," Storm said as the images of a large card appeared face down before him.

"My turn," Ryu-Hikari drew and smiled happily. "One of my favorite cards: Armed Dragon Level 3!" 1200/900. A small dragon with tan skin and wearing orange armor grunted as it was played. Immediately, a number "1" appeared above its head and a large holographic die spun rapidly before the dragon, coming up a 4. "My monster is fine this turn, and now it attacks your set monster!" The dragon jumped and punched with both its arms, destroying the set monster which was a spiky metal ball. "So much for your Mega Thunderball (750/600). Now I set a card and end my turn."

"What a pitiful card," Shadow muttered, "Mega Thunderball is worthless."

"Do not doubt his cards," Jack answered.

"Yes, every card a duelist chooses he or she chooses for a reason," Izumi stated. "He must have some use for the card to have used it, perhaps since it was so weak he did that to make us underestimate his dueling abilities."

"Quite possible," Raijouta said. "In fact once at a tournament I almost lost because my opponent made some very foolish opening plays, lulling me into the feeling he was a rookie. Luckily, I was able to overcome my overconfidence and win, but just barely. Storm is probably trying the same tactic, but it won't work on Ryu-Hikari."

"My move," Storm declared. "I discard my Thunder Dragon in order to add two Thunder Dragons to my hand from my deck," Storm did so, adding the cards to his hand, then quickly shuffling his deck and replacing it into the duel disk. "Now I play my Polymerization to fuse my two Thunder Dragons in order to create Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon!" 2800/2100. Lightning struck the field, and no one was sure whether it was a hologram or actual discharge from the walls that had come closer than expected. When the electricity dissipated, a wingless red dragon with purple horns and two large mouths stood before Storm. "I now play Premature Burial and pay 800 life points to revive my Mega Thunderball!" 750/600. The small metal spiked ball reappeared next to its larger dragon ally. "Now, since I have yet to make a normal summon this turn, I sacrifice my Mega Thunderball to summon Zaborg the Thunder Monarch!" 2400/1000. A mighty lord wearing silver plate armor and wielding streams of lightning appeared. As he towered over the field, a blast of lightning shot forth from his mighty presence, instantly destroying Armed Dragon Level 3. "Whenever Zaborg is tribute summoned successfully I can destroy one of your monsters, and now the field is clear, direct attack my monsters!" The two creatures of thunder fired blasts of electricity at Ryu-Hikari, the dragon from its mouth and Zaborg from his hands. Ryu-Hikari shuddered as the blast hit him, but he still managed to stand.

Storm 8000/Ryu-Hikari 2800

"What a hit," Raijouta mused. "Summoning two powerful monsters in one turn and devastating Ryu-Hikari's life points."

"Yes, this duel looks sealed," Shadow sighed. "I call the next one; I need to get to Ryu-Yami as quickly as I can."

"Ryu-Hikari is a very skilled duelist," Izumi said. "He won't lose just because his opponent has two strong monsters and more life points. Come on Ryu-Hikari!" The cheer was taken up by the others, save Shadow, and Ryu-Hikari smiled.

"My turn," Ryu-Hikari stated. "I set a monster in defense mode along with three cards." A number "1" appeared above the set monster, but the holographic die came up a "2". "I end my turn."

Storm smiled as he drew. "Well what do you know? I play Monster Reborn to revive my Mega Thunderball!" 750/600. Again the small metal ball floated beside its stronger counterparts. "Now I sacrifice it to summon Mobius the Frost Monarch!" 2400/1000. Another monarch, this one adorned in armor made of ice, stood erect beside Zaborg. As he was summoned, he shot up two pillars of ice, decimating two of Ryu-Hikari's three face down cards. "You can guess his special effect," is all Storm would offer, smiling sadistically.

"A second monarch? That's deadly," Jack muttered. "Ryu-Hikari better have a good plan to contend with this."

"Now for my Battle Phase," Storm said. "Mobius, attack his set monster!" The monarch of ice slammed the ground and a spire of ice skewered the monster, a small contingent of dragons, which as they were destroyed were replaced by another group in defense mode.

"My Troop Dragon (700/800) is replace by another Troop Dragon when it is destroyed," Ryu-Hikari smiled. "I won't be taking damage this turn at least."

Storm growled, but ordered Zaborg to attack the new Troop Dragon, and Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon to decimate the final Troop Dragon, leaving Ryu-Hikari wide open.

"My move," Ryu-Hikari said, "I set a card and a monster." A second set card appeared in the magic/trap zone with a sideways card before it to indicate the monster. A "1" appeared above the monster, and a die rolled, landing on a "1". Instantly, a bolt of lightning ripped from above and destroyed the set monster, a Dragon Dwelling in the Cave (1300/2000). Ryu-Hikari sighed, "I end my turn."

"Finally the field decimates one of your monsters!" Storm said drawing a card. "And now you have no chance of defeating me! Nice try, but sadly this is where the duel and your life ends, attack him directly my monsters!" As the Monarchs and the Twin-Headed Dragon readied for an attack, Ryu-Hikari flipped one of his set cards.

"My DNA Surgery turns all your monsters into dragons!" Ryu-Hikari declared, as several doctors appeared and began to operate on Storm's monsters, adding scaly wings and tails to them.

"That won't do anything! What a worthless move!" Storm laughed.

"Not yet, but now I chain it with Dragon Capture Jar!" A large golden urn with the face of a dragon on it stood in front of Ryu-Hikari. As it emerged, Storm's monsters all took defensive stances as they changed to defense mode. "Now all Dragons switch to defense mode, and thanks to my DNA Surgery, all your monsters fit the bill!"

"Great plan! Very well executed!" Jack cheered.

"I told you Ryu-Hikari wouldn't be out of the running yet," Raijouta said, nudging Shadow who merely began to mumble.

"Fine, I end my turn," Storm grumbled as Ryu-Hikari gave a thumbs up to the spectators.

"Now I'm safe from your attacks, at least as long as my traps remain active," Ryu-Hikari said, drawing a new card. "Now I activate my Snatch Steal to take control of your Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon." The gigantic red creature lumbered over to Ryu-Hikari's field as he played the card.

"He's in defense mode and must stay that way! All you will be doing is giving me 1000 free life points a turn!" Storm laughed pointing at Ryu-Hikari. "What a waste of a move!"

Ryu-Hikari cracked a smile. "Next I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards." His smile broadened as he looked at the cards. "Perfect. I play Cost Down and discard a card so that my Buster Blader only needs on sacrifice: your former Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon!" 2600/2300. The monster of Thunder was replaced by a warrior in blue armor tinged with gold wielding an enormous sword. As soon as he materialized, the surgeons attached a pair of wings to his back and he switched into a defensive stance, holding his sword as if ready to parry. A "1" appeared above the head of Buster Blader, but the die came up a "4". "Did I mention he gains another 1000 attack points for the two Dragons on your field (3600/2300). A pity that your Thunder Dragons in the graveyard are actually Thunder type, but no matter. Now I play Remove Trap to destroy my Dragon Capture Jar!" The jar shattered, and Storm's monsters changed to attack mode, as well as Buster Blader. "Now my Blader, attack Zaborg!" Buster Blader swung his sword, cleaving the Monarch's chest in half with a single slash.

Storm 6800/Ryu-Hikari 2800

"Sadly, for destroying a Dragon my Blader goes down to 3100 attack points." Ryu-Hikari said. "Now I set a card and end my turn."

Storm groaned and switched Mobius to defense mode and cursing as she saw what he drew. "No monsters, I have to end my turn here."

Ryu-Hikari again grinned. "I summon my Luster Dragon in attack mode!" 1900/1600. A shining purple dragon stood beside Buster Blader, who nodded in acknowledgement to his new companion. A "2" appeared above the dragon's head as the die rolled, and came up a "6". "Not your lucky day," Ryu-Hikari said, "there goes your Mobius!" The lightning crashed down and obliterated Mobius, leaving nothing but memories. "Again Buster Blader loses attack points (2600) but now he and my Luster Dragon can attack directly!" Storm cried out as he was blasted with shimmering flames and stabbed with a mighty blade.

Storm 2300/Ryu-Hikari 2800

"Wow Ryu-Hikari has really taken the lead!" Izumi giggled. "Told you we shouldn't have doubted him!" The others nodded in agreement and began to yell cheers of encouragement.

"Thanks guys," Ryu-Hikari smiled.

"My turn," Storm angrily looked over his hand, setting a single card in the magic/trap zone without saying a word.

"I take it that it's my turn," Ryu-Hikari drew. "I play my Spear Dragon!" 1900/0. A small blue dragon with a long spiked nose floated beside its allies. A "3" appeared above its head, and the die rolled, coming up a "2", causing lightning to strike down Luster Dragon. "Oh well, you win some you lose some," Ryu-Hikari said. "I at least have my Blader and Spear Dragon! Now go…"

"Are you sure?" Storm interrupted getting ready to press the button and activate his set card.

Ryu-Hikari shook his head with a sad smirk. "It's almost always a bluff when your opponent warns you. I will beat you, because I am dueling to save lives rather than end them. Attack my monsters!" Ramming him at once, Buster Blader and Spear Dragon won Ryu-Hikari the duel.

The holograms disappeared and the water above Storm emptied onto him. Electricity shot from the walls and sent currents through his body. His screams were horrid, and he fell to the floor, singed and killed.

"Great duel Ryu-Hikari!" Raijouta said giving a high-five to his friend.

"Thanks, it was tough but I stayed calm, one of the keys to winning a duel," Ryu-Hikari said. "Now let's get to the next floor, no time to waste."

"I second that," Shadow said, already opening the elevator door. The ride seemed shakier for the duelists this time, and when the door opened they were in a room much large than the first. The floor was lined with a layer of gravel, dirt, mud, and stones, and in the middle of the room was a large metal ring, as with the past two arenas.

"Welcome to the Mountain Stage!" A voice called out from the metal ring. Upon closer inspection, the duelists saw it was a short boy with a dark complexion, who was camouflaged against the surrounding soil. "I am Earth, and who wants to duel me?"

Jack jumped forward before anyone else could even move. "I've been a spectator too long, I want to duel."

"Perfect," Earth said as Jack entered the metal ring. "Time for me to explain the rules and then we can begin…"

HES: And so ends another awesome chapter of The Shadow Falls! I hope you all are enjoying it! The duels and action are getting more intense, and the enemies harder to defeat! How will our heroes fare against these odds? Well time to answer some reviews…

Tsabo-Tvoc Phyrexian-General: OK? JUST OK? Well you are entitled to your own opinions I suppose. You will see how Jack reacts to killing in the next chapter.

HES: Wait, again only one review? (cries) Come on people please review! It makes me happy to hear your input! Even if you say "this was bad, try doing this instead" or "this character is cool!" that is good enough for me!

Next time on The Shadow Falls: Earth and Jack, very different yet in some ways alike. Jack's anger against the organization for what they did to Mark surfaces, and his rage flows through his cards! Earth, however, is a skilled duelist, better even than Fire and Storm together! Can Jack manage to brave the Mountain Arena and achieve victory? Find out next time on The Shadow Falls!

HES: By the way, I would like to thank my Beta Reader, an author known on as Ryu-Crim for his help on this chapter. Two of the lines in this story he altered to fit better, and I want to give him credit! Thanks for the help! If any of you readers have time, check out his story, you won't regret it.


	12. Big Bad Boulders: Mountain Arena

Chapter 12: Big Bad Boulders: Mountain Arena

As Jack stepped into the metal ring where Earth stood, the ground began to shake and shudder beneath their feet. In the blink of an eye the two were brought upward as pillars of stone raised them to ten feet above the floor below. Earth chuckled, seeing Jack quiver and almost fall off the pillar.

"Do be careful, I wouldn't want you dying before we even get to duel!" Earth snickered.

Jack growled back at him: "I won't be the one dying, you piece of…"

"Now calm down and let me explain the rules," Earth interrupted Jack. "As I said a minute ago this is the Mountain Stage or Mountain Arena if you'd rather call it that. The rules here, as with all the Stages, are different. As you know, in Duel Monsters a Duelist can have a maximum of five monsters out normally. In this duel, however, we are each limited to three of any attribute, or we can play an extra two so long as they are Earth attribute."

"With a name like Earth I wonder what his deck contains mostly," Shadow said sarcastically.

"Yeah, it sounds like a big advantage," Ryu-Hikari stated. "With limited monster Earth may be able to overwhelm Jack, who as a Zombie user has mostly Dark attribute monsters."

Earth ignored the conversations going on below Jack and himself as he continued to explain the rules. "Now, as you know from past duels, the loser dies. I'd like you to look downward at my pillar since you can't view your own." Jack noticed a series of explosive charges coiling around Earth's pillar. "The loser will have the explosives on his pillar detonate, blowing him sky high, or if that doesn't work causing him to fall to his death on one of the many rocks beneath us. The winner's pillar will lower to the ground. Any questions?"

Jack looked nonplussed and shook his head. "Let's duel, I'm tired of waiting."

Earth 8000/Jack 8000

Earth barely even looked over his hand. "I set one monster and end my turn."

Jack drew a card with a single swift motion and placed it onto his duel disk. "I play Call of the Mummy which allows me to Special Summon my Vampire Lord!" 2000/1800. A mighty pale skinned vampire in a black cape with red trim licked his lips as he hovered before Jack. "Now as my Normal Summon, I play Double Coston!" 1700/1650. Two small black ghosts floated around Vampire Lord, giggling all the while. "Now Double Coston, attack his set monster!" The ghosts flew forward and blew a blast of smoke onto the set card, revealing a Giant Rat (1400/1450) before it was obliterated.

"Destroying my Giant Rat lets me special summon a second one to the field in face up attack mode!" Earth said. 1400/1450. A gigantic blue rodent gnashed its teeth and Jack as it stood to protect Earth.

"Then I'll just slaughter this one too! Feast on it my creature of the night!" Jack commanded as his Vampire Lord set up the Rat, draining its blood.

Earth 7400/Jack 8000

"Now I can declare a type of card from your deck for you to discard as per my Vampire's effect," Jack grinned, "get rid of a monster." Earth sent a monster to his graveyard and then special summoned another Giant Rat to the field in attack mode. "Those rats sure are annoying, but eventually they will be crushed. I end my turn."

"My move," Earth declared strongly. "I play my Hammer Shot magic card!" A large mallet appeared and slammed Vampire Lord on the head, and ramming through him into the stone Jack stood on. The monster was destroyed, but the stone did not break, much to Jack's joy. "As you could guess, it destroys your monster with the highest attack points. Now I special summon The Rock Spirit by removing one of the Giant Rats in my graveyard from play!" 1700/1000. A mighty warrior made of stone wearing heavy iron armor stood resolutely beside the Giant Rat. "Now for my normal summon, I play my Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts!" 1500/1200. A horned lion roared and shook its long mane as it joined Earth's other monsters.

"Impressive, though he is Jack's opponent Earth has some skill," Ryu-Hikari said.

"I'm still not finished," Earth continued, "I play the second to last card in my hand, Gaia Power!" Gigantic holographic trees began to grow from the floor of the room, all the way to the ceiling. Woods now surrounded Jack and Earth, making the spectators below barely able to see what was occurring. "Now all my Earth monsters gain 500 attack points and lose 400 defense points!" Giant Rat w/ Gaia Power: 1900/1050, The Rock Spirit w/ Gaia Power: 2200/600, Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts w/ Gaia Power: 2000/800. "Now Gazelle, attack his Double Coston!" The lion lunged and slashed the small ghosts to shreds with its claws. "Now Giant Rat and The Rock Spirit, attack directly!" The Rat gnawed on Jack's leg while The Rock Spirit slammed him in the face with its granite fists. "End turn."

Earth 7400/Jack 3600

Jack looked unaffected despite his large life point loss. "Is that all? Then I suppose this duel will be easier for me than expected." Jack drew. "Firstly, since my Vampire Lord was destroyed by a card effect, he comes right back!" 2000/1500. A coffin now stood before Jack in the forest, and opened to reveal Vampire Lord who stepped out casually. "Sadly, my Vampire Lord arrived during the Standby Phase, too early for me to use Call of the Mummy. I still can, however, normal summon my Dark Dust Spirit by sacrificing my Vampire Lord!" 2200/1800. A tall zombie with red skin, white hair, and black horns took the place of the Vampire Lord. As it was summoned, Dark Dust Spirit opened its mouth and fired a wave of dust which destroyed all of Earth's monsters. "My Dark Dust Spirit destroys all other monsters when it is summoned, so it's quite useful when I have no monsters and you have several. Also, since your Giant Rat was destroyed by an effect rather than battle, you can't use its effect. Now Dark Dust Spirit, attack directly!" The zombie shambled over towards Earth, passing the trees from Gaia Power, and blew out a stream of dust, choking Earth's life points.

Earth 5200/Jack 3600

"Now I set one card. Sadly, my monster is a Spirit as well as a Zombie so it must return to my hand," Jack said, now with no monsters in play. "Your turn."

"My move now," Earth drew and considered for a moment before summoning his monster. "I set one monster in defense mode and turn it over to you."

Jack snorted, "Is that the best you can do? Call of the Mummy lets me Special Summon my Regenerating Mummy!" 1800/1600. Many small bandages, many of them mere shreds, begin to hover in front of Jack. They quickly began to form together into a mummy who stared blankly at the set card. "Now for my Normal Summon, I play Vampire Lady!" 1550/1550. A female vampire stood beside the mummy, licking her elegant lips as he hungered for mortal blood. "Now attack the set monster my Mummy!" The zombie lumbered forward and punched the set card with his right fist, revealing a small flying marsupial. The monster was quickly dispatched, and two more appeared to take its place.

Earth 6200/Jack 3600

"Like my Nimble Momonga (1000/100)?" Earth asked. "When one is destroyed, I gain 1000 life points and can summon more from my deck."

"Your pitiful sugar gliders are no match for my creatures of the night! Slay one my Vampire Lady!" The female vampire jumped onto the beast and began to drain its blood, but Earth ignored this as his life points climbed ever higher.

Earth 7200/Jack 3600

"Wow, Earth has double Jack's life points again," Raijouta said. "This could be difficult to overcome, even for a duelist of Jack's caliber."

"I set one card. By the way, your turn," Jack said in a disgruntled fashion to Earth, not hearing Raijouta's comment.

Earth cracked a smile upon seeing what he had drawn. "You're in for it now! I sacrifice my final Nimble Momonga in order to summon Granmarg the Rock Monarch!" 2400/1000. A gigantic monarch made of stone with brown armor dominated the field. As he landed, he smashed his mighty fist into the set card on Jack's field and destroyed it.

Earth 8200/Jack 3600

"Now, my new Monarch will show you the power of the earth and all the creatures and minerals of it! Attack his Vampire Lady!" The mighty monarch smashed the vampire asunder, tearing into Jack's life points in the process. "I end my turn with a set card."

Earth 8200/Jack 2750

Jack growled as he switched his monster into defense mode and set another monster without saying a word. He nodded at Earth as if to say, "Your turn."

"Why didn't Earth summon his Dark Dust Spirit and destroy that Monarch?" Izumi asked.

"He probably has a better card that he set, or he is saving his Dark Dust Spirit for later, just in case," Ryu-Hikari pointed out.

Earth gleefully drew a card, but played nothing. "Attack his Mummy my Monarch!" The great creature of stone rammed the zombie and destroyed it. "You can go now."

"Perfect," Jack said, looking at his card immediately after drawing. "I play Book of Life to revive my Double Coston!" 1700/1650. The two small black ghosts began to hover around Jack again, as he continued his turn. "My Book of Life also lets me remove a Nimble Momonga from the graveyard, just for the heck of it. Now, normally I would need to sacrifice two monsters for what I am about to play, but Double Coston counts as two tributes for summoning a Dark monster! So I sacrifice my Double Coston to play Despair from the Dark!" 2800/3000. A gigantic ghost engulfed the field, and took the place where Double Coston had been. This new monster dominated this scene, and cackled manically as it flexed it claws. "Now I sacrifice my other set monster to summon my second Vampire Lord!" 2000/1800. The mighty vampire again stood beside the large ghost as Jack continued his move. "I then remove him from play to special summon my Vampire Genesis!" 3000/2100. A gigantic vampire with purple skin and bat wings flapped down to the field beside Despair from the Dark. These two mighty monsters stared down at Granmarg and Earth began to shiver a bit. "Attack his Monarch my Despair from the Dark!" The giant ghost engulfed the rock monster with its body, taking it from the mortal plane to the afterlife. "Now attack directly my Vampire Genesis!" The mighty zombie flew over and rammed its fists into Earth's chest, causing him to teeter and almost fall off the pillar. "I end my turn."

Earth 4800/Jack 2750.

Earth shivered, but his fear dissipated as he drew his card. "I set one monster and end my turn."

Jack cracked a smile. "A last ditch defense? Worthless. I play my Pot of Greed to draw two new cards. Next, I summon my Master Kyonshee!" 1750/1000. A blue skinned zombie marshal-artist did a somersault in mid-air and landed beside Jack's other two monsters. "Now I discard my Dark Dust Spirit using Vampire Genesis's ability in order to resurrect my Regenerating Mummy!"

"You can't! It's a Dark monster!" Earth said while shuddering. "You are limited!"

"Wrong, you forget my Master Kyonshee, he is an Earth zombie!" Jack replied, as Regenerating Mummy (1800/1000) revived. "Now my Mummy, attack his set monster!" The Mummy ran over and punched the set monster, revealing a small rat before it was destroyed. Instantly, another monster was set on the field.

"That's my Bubonic Vermin (900/600)." Earth said. "Whenever one is flipped, I can summon another in face down defense mode."

"No matter how many times your worthless rats multiply I will crush them into the dirt!" Jack roared. "Attack my Master Kyonshee!" The zombie did a flip and delivered a kick to the next rat, destroying it, and having another take its place. "Finish off the final rat my Despair from the Dark!" The mighty zombie engulfed the rodent, and this time no new one took the field. "Direct attack my Vampire Genesis!" The Vampire again slammed his fists in Earth, and again Earth almost toppled to his death, but retained his footing.

Earth 1800/Jack 2750

"I…won't…lose…" Earth said, voice wavering, as he looked at his card. "Not what I was looking for…"

"Then DIE!" Jack's response was quick as he pointed for his zombies to finish off Earth, as they all hit him with one mighty attack.

Earth 0/Jack 2750

The explosives detonated, and Earth screamed as his pillar toppled he fell to his death, crushed by many of the broken stones that resulted. Jack's pillar lowered and he immediately headed toward the next elevator, ignoring compliments from the others.

As the elevator let them off at the next floor, the group found themselves in a room with many exotic plants growing from dirt plots in the floor. Vines hung from the ceiling, and a metal ring was present in the center. A beautiful female duelist stood in it, and quickly taking the initiative, Izumi walked into the circle.

"Nice to see you again, Hippolyta," Izumi said.

"The feeling's mutual, Izumi," Hippolyta answered. "Welcome to the spectacular Jungle Stage! And now, it's time for me to explain the rules so we can duel!"

HES: Jack was victorious, and seemed to enjoy killing Earth. If anyone finds that weird, well, Jack's just a bit sadistic to tell the truth (at least he isn't a villain, though). Now time to answer my reviews:

Tsabo-Tvoc Phyrexian-General: Thanks for the review since you are the only one who does now! I hope you enjoyed Jack's duel!

HES: Well, again I am disappointed that I only got one review. Please people, if you read, review, it takes only a minute. It makes me motivated because I write for you, the fans!

Next time on The Shadow Falls: Izumi and Hippolyta are now having a long awaited rematch! Hippolyta's strategy has gotten better, but Izumi isn't without new cards and tactics either! Which one will reign victorious? Find out next time on The Shadow Falls!


	13. Amazon Ambush: Jungle Arena

Chapter 13: Amazon Ambush: Jungle Arena

"Isn't it just astounding?" Hippolyta sighed as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "And to think, most of our idiotic race is depreciating the beautiful rainforests of the world."

"While I agree with your environmental sentiment," Izumi began, "let's start the duel, there are lives to save."

Hippolyta laughed. "Rushing headlong into your death eh?"

"If I recall, last time we dueled, I won," Izumi replied coolly.

"That was before I added some more punch to my deck," Hippolyta continued. "Anyway, I should begin to explain the rules. This is the Jungle Arena, or Jungle Stage, either name is correct and you have probably heard that before so I assume you don't care much by now, but it's a formality." Hippolyta giggled a bit before continuing her speech. "This Arena, as you can guess, has different rules than the others did. Here, because of the dense foliage, many monsters have a difficult time navigating effectively. With the exception of Warriors and Beasts, whenever an attack is declared, a coin is flipped, and if it isn't called by the duelist declaring the attack, said attack is negated."

"As your deck is full of Amazoness monsters, only I will be affected by this rule," Izumi muttered harshly. "Though considering the effects of the previous Stages, they are all rigged in our opponents' favor, but each time our group has triumphed."

Hippolyta shook her head, "Izumi, you must understand that Storm, Earth and Fire were some of the most cocky and overconfident duelists in the entire world! They were skilled, yes, but I knew your friends were more skilled, and I'm glad they were so I can have the pleasure of taking you all out."

"As I said, our record stands at one win for me, and no wins for you," Izumi replied calmly.

Hippolyta again shook her head, "You obviously weren't paying attention when I said that my deck has been modified." It was now Izumi's turn to shake her head.

"And you think my deck hasn't been? Enough talk, let's duel!" Izumi answered.

"Wait a second! I have to explain what happens to the loser!" Hippolyta answered raising her hand as if to say "stop" to Izumi. "If you notice, we are each standing inside this metal ring, and there is a divider for each half. The loser's half will recede, dropping them into a vat of acid below. The jungle is beautiful, but also very deadly. Now, time to duel!"

Hippolyta 8000/Izumi 8000

"I will start with my Amazoness Fighter in attack mode!" 1500/1300. The muscular Amazon wearing a blue bikini stood before Hippolyta in the jungle and flexed her muscles. "I set one card and end my turn there."

Izumi drew with a flourish and elegantly placed two cards on her duel disk. "First I play Harpie's Hunting Ground!" Deciduous trees grew and mingled with the already present tropical species. "Now I summon my Cyber Harpie Lady!" 1800/1300. A Harpie Lady wearing an iron breastplate swooped downward and slashed apart Hippolyta's set card. "That's the first effect of my Hunting Ground; whenever I summon a Harpie Lady, I can destroy a spell or trap card on the field. The second effect raises the attack and defense of all Winged Beast monsters by 200!" As the Cyber Harpie Lady landed on a tree branch, she began to grow larger (2000/1500). "Now attack her Amazoness Fighter!" The Harpie dived at the Amazoness, and raised her talon. As she did so, a giant virtual coin appeared above her head. "Tails!" Izumi called as the coin turned, and came up tails. The Harpie continued her assault, destroying the Amazoness.

"As you know, I don't take damage when my Amazoness Fighter is destroyed," Hippolyta smiled. "Good effort, though."

"I end my turn," Izumi said.

"My move," Hippolyta took a moment to study her hand before deciding on a move. "I summon my Amazoness Swordswoman!" 1500/1600. An Amazon dressed similarly to the first stood in the jungle, though she held a sword in her hands. "I then equip her with Shooting Star Bow-Ceal!" A large bow appeared in the hands of the Amazon as she sheathed her sword and her attack points dropped to 500. "She may lose 1000 attack points, but now she can attack you directly!" The Amazoness Swordswoman fired a shimmering arrow that pierced Izumi's chest, resulting in a cry of pain. "And with that I end my turn."

Hippolyta 8000/Izumi 7500

"You call that damage?" Izumi giggled somewhat before adopting a stern face and drawing a card. "I know I take damage depending on how much damage I deal your Swordswoman, so luckily I have a backup plan. Firstly, I summon my Harpie Lady 1!" 1300/1400. An unarmored Harpie Lady flew down to the field, but not before slashing the Shooting Star Bow-Ceal to ribbons. She then landed beside the Cyber Harpie Lady. "Not only do I get to destroy your equip card and increase the attack of your Amazoness Swordswoman back to 1500, but also the attack of all my Wind monsters increases by 300 as a result of my Harpie Lady 1!" Harpie Lady 1 w/ her effect and Harpie Hunting Ground: 1800/1600, Cyber Harpie Lady w/ the effect of Harpie Lady 1 and Harpie Hunting Ground: 2300/1500. "Now Harpie Lady 1, attack her Swordswoman!" The winged beast did as she was bid, with the coin flipping and again Izumi calling it correctly as tails, and clawed the Amazoness Swordswoman, who at the last minute threw her sword dealing 300 points of damage to Izumi. "Now attack directly my Cyber Harpie Lady!" Hippolyta was slashed by the Cyber Harpie Lady after another correct coin call, this time of heads, by Izumi, and screamed as her life points dropped.

Hippolyta 5700/Izumi 7200

"Excellent work, Izumi!" Raijouta cheered.

"That Hippolyta seems like she is all talk," Jack pointed out. "Her strategies seem rather trite and ineffective, losing her many life points. Unless she has an ulterior strategy like an Exodia or Destiny Board deck, which judging by its composition so far is unlikely."

"Remember, never be too sure of anything," Ryu-Hikari reminded the others as he had during past duels.

"He has a point," Shadow talked to the surprise of the others. "There is a 50 chance each of Izumi's attacks will fail, and she has called every single attack correctly so far. Statistically, that can't last forever."

Hippolyta ignored the talk of the others and started her own turn. "I summon my Amazon Archer!" 1400/1200. A younger Amazon with a vest, skirt, and a bow kneeled and notched an arrow as she was summoned. "Next I play my Scapegoat magic card!" Four small (0/0) Goat Tokens hovered wearily alongside the Amazon Archer. "Now I sacrifice all four to deal 2400 points of damage to you!" The Goats all floated into the Amazon Archer's quiver and turned into arrows. She fired two brightly colored arrows which his Izumi. "Now, before my turn ends, I play my Amazoness Spellcaster spell card!" An Amazon mystic appeared and began chanting in an ancient language as she switched the attack points of Amazon Archer and Cyber Harpie Lady. "Now my Amazon Archer has 2300 attack points while your Cyber Harpie Lady only has 1400! Attack Amazon Archer!" The Amazon fired an arrow which hit the Cyber Harpie Lady in the skull, slaying her instantly. "I set one card. With that I end my turn." As she did so, the Amazon Archer's attack points returned to 1400.

Hippolyta 5700/Izumi 3900

"That's a hard hit," Izumi said, "you have gotten better, but it won't be enough to beat me again! I play my Elegant Egotist to Special Summon my Harpie Lady Sisters!" 1950/2100 (2450/2300 w/ Harpie's Hunting Ground and effect of Harpie Lady 1). Three Harpie Ladies wearing metal breastplates flew through the jungle. "Now I normal summon my Harpie Lady!" 1300/1400 (1800/1600 w/ the effect of Harpie's Hunting Ground and Harpie Lady 1). A normal Harpie Lady stood beside her sisters on a tree branch and glared at Hippolyta. "Attack her Amazon Archer my Harpie Lady!" The Harpie flew down as the coin flipped, with Izumi calling "heads" only for the coin to land on tails! The Harpie Lady was blocked by dense foliage and was unable to hit the Amazon. "Oh well, it had to happen eventually, Harpie Lady 1 attack instead!" This time, Izumi called the coin correctly as "heads" and the Amazon Archer was destroyed. "Now attack directly my Sisters!" The three sisters flew at Hippolyta, but again Izumi guessed incorrectly as a wall of leaves blocked them. "I guess I end my turn."

Hippolyta 5300/Izumi 3900

"Finally you start making wrong calls!" Hippolyta cheered. "Now's the time for me to strike back! I flip my set Ultimate Offering and pay 2000 life points to special summon four monsters! So go Amazoness Paladin (1700/300, gives +100 attack points to all other Amazoness Monsters), Amazoness Fighter (1600/1300), Amazoness Swordswoman (1600/1600), and Amazoness Chain Master (1600/1300)!" Four Amazons, one with a veil and sword, one with clenched fists ready to strike, one with a long sword, and one with a long chain appeared. "Now as my Normal Summon I call on my Amazoness Tiger!" 1100/1500. A gigantic reddish-orange tiger stalked the jungle beside the Amazons and let out a growl. As he passed each, they began to pet him and he grew larger, increasing his attack points to 2800 (1100+100+4(400)). "My Tiger gains 400 attack points for each of my other Amazoness Monsters, plus 100 for the effect of Amazoness Paladin. Now I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Harpie's Hunting Ground and weaken all of your monsters by 200 points!" The deciduous trees began to fall as lightning struck them. "Now Amazoness Paladin, kill Harpie Lady 1!" The Amazoness began to pray before swinging her sword and slashing off the Harpie's wings and weakening the others. "Now my Tiger, attack her Sisters!" The Tiger pounced on the three Harpies and ripped them to shreds. "Now my Fighter, defeat her Harpie Lady!" The final Harpie was pummeled to the ground by the muscular Amazoness. "Now Swordswoman and Chain Master, attack directly!" As the two monsters sped towards her, Izumi flipped a set card.

"Go Nutrient Z!" A gigantic pill emerged and gave Izumi 4000 life points before she took the hit.

"Lucky move," Hippolyta muttered. "Without that card, you would be swimming in acid. I end my turn."

Hippolyta 3300/Izumi 3450

"It's over," was all Izumi needed to say upon seeing what she had drawn. "Hippolyta, I respect you, your skills are superb, your dueling strategy is nearly flawless. I wish we could have been friends, and I didn't have to end your life." Izumi let out one, long sigh. "I play Lightning Vortex and discard a Harpie Lady to destroy all your monsters." A blast of lightning engulfed the Amazons, turning them to heaps of charred flesh on the jungle floor.

"So what if I am wide open?" Hippolyta laughed. "You only have two cards left in your hand!"

"It's enough; I play Hayabusa Knight and equip him with Malevolent Nuzzler!" 1000/700 (1700/700 with Malevolent Nuzzler). A knight with the head of a falcon and holding a rapier stood facing Hippolyta. He elegantly swung his sword as a woman with green skin appeared and began to massage his shoulders. "His ability lets him attack twice, which will deal 3400 points of damage! So attack!"

Hippolyta again laughed. "Remember, you still need to guess both coin flips correctly."

"Tails, then heads." Is all Izumi said, as her predictions came true, and Hippolyta felt the slashes of the Hayabusa Knight before plunging into the acid below.

Hippolyta 0/Izumi 3450

Izumi walked toward her friends, sobbing as he she did after the holograms disappeared and Hippolyta's screams of pain died away. She threw her head on Raijouta's shoulder and continued to wail, as he and the others tried to reassure her things would be all right and that it was necessary.

Shadow, only wanting to continue his mission, was already standing at the elevator and motioned for the others to come. After several minutes, they joined him and headed to the next floor.

Upon entering the next room, the group looked around at strange ways of lighting, with lamps illuminating some areas while others were left in pure darkness. Strange symbols were painted on illuminated parts of the walls, and odd runes glowed on different parts of the floor. In the center of the room, only half illuminated, was a metal ring as with the other Arenas. Their opponent, however, was standing in the darkened half of the ring.

"Who dares challenge me in this Shifting Arena?" A voice cut through the darkness.

The group looked around. "Tell us your name first," Shadow demanded.

"Zho Deseir."

HES: Hippolyta has been defeated, and the enigmatic Zho is the next opponent. The story is almost at its climax! Thanks to all my readers! I'm not going to answer reviews for two reasons: A. It is depressing to answer only one. B. This chapter is already behind schedule for being released and I don't want to delay it any more! Thanks for reading, though!

Next time on The Shadow Falls: Zho, once hailed as the world's best duelist, with a deck full of powerful cards that no one in this generation has seen before, takes the field. What secret cards does he hold? And who will be brave, or foolhardy, enough to answer his challenge? Find out next time on The Shadow Falls!


	14. Side Switch: Shifting Arena

Chapter 14: Side Switch: Shifting Arena

Zho let out a heavy breath and motioned his hand towards the group. "Who will duel me?"

"It's your turn, Shadow," Jack pointed out. "Why don't you go ahead and warm up on him before Ryu-Yami?"

Shadow laughed nervously. "No, I want to save my deck for Ryu-Yami. I would be willing to bet he is observing our duels, and I want my cards to be a surprise."

"I'm not dueling him," Izumi pointed out, tears still running down her cheeks, "I…can't bear to kill again."

"I agree," Raijouta said, "I don't want to take any more lives, even if it is necessary."

Ryu-Hikari nodded. "I would duel, however, in the case of Shadow dying to Ryu-Yami, I would like to duel him, since I am the only one here who has ever defeated him in a duel."

"Then it appears none of us want to, so we will have to decide somehow," Jack said.

"No need for any of you to step forward, I'll duel him." The group turned to see who had uttered this statement; their jaws dropped in surprise as they saw who stood before them.

"Nikki?" The group said simultaneously, looking stunned.

"You were in a critical condition! You need to get back to the hospital!" Raijouta exclaimed.

"No, I think I should be fine now. Something told me…something inside…that I needed to come here and help you all." Nikki said. "I will duel him." Nikki stepped forward and stood in the metal ring.

"I shall explain the rules now," Zho began. "This is the Shifting Arena, though I prefer to call it the Shifting Stage since I enjoy alliteration. Now, the rules here are fairly simple: loyalties shift as this field melds light and darkness, Yin and Yang, good and evil, together. On each of your turns, there is a chance your monsters will betray you and come to my side of the field; there is no dice roll or coin flip, this is completely random and we will not realize it until the standby phase. The loser of this fight will be killed, by a means that even I do not know. Any questions?"

Nikki shook her head and uttered one word. "DUEL!"

Zho 8000/Nikki 8000

Zho chanted a brief prayer before drawing his first card. "I begin with The All-Seeing White Tiger in attack mode!" 1300/500. A large white tiger prowled in the shadows around Zho, occasionally entering lit areas where the light gleamed on its radiant fur. "I then set two cards and end my turn."

Nikki chuckled a little bit as she drew. "The All-Seeing White Tiger? I have NEVER seen a duelist use that card!"

"Don't be overconfident, Nikki!" Ryu-Hikari reminded her. "He may be trying to lull you into a false sense of security so you fall for a trap!"

Nikki shook her head. "It doesn't matter much what he has face down. I play Harpie's Feather Duster!" A gigantic feather floated down slowly, and broke into many smaller feathers which wiped away Zho's set cards. "Next I summon my Skilled Dark Magician!" 1900/1700. The young mage twirled his staff exquisitely as he stood in front of Nikki. "Now attack with your Dark Magic!" The magician again twirled his staff, and pointed it at the tiger, blasting in apart with a wave of black energy. "I then set one card and end my turn."

Zho 7400/Nikki 8000

Zho looked coldly at Nikki as he drew his next card. "I set one monster and end my turn."

"I summon my Gemini Elf!" 1900/900. Nikki declared her move strongly as the twin Elves stood beside the Skilled Dark Magician. "Gemini Elf, attack his set monster!" The Elves raced forward to attack, but as they hit they were forced back as a gigantic turtle emerged to block their way.

"My Island Turtle (1100/2000) won't be breached by such monsters," Zho stated.

Nikki sighed as she set another card. "I end my turn."

Zho 7400/Nikki 7900

"I play my Monster Reborn," Zho said, taking The All-Seeing White Tiger from his graveyard and placing it on the field.

"Seems like a poor choice to use Monster Reborn on," Jack commented. "You are only restricted to one per deck after all."

"He must have some sort of strategy to go with it," Izumi muttered studying Zho's field. "I know what he's going to do! Nikki he is going to…"

"TRIBUTE SUMMON!" Zho's voice boomed, cutting off Izumi. "I sacrifice my Island Turtle and The All-Seeing White Tiger in order to summon Byakko, Tiger of the West!" 2900/2300. A gigantic white tiger growled menacingly at Nikki as it took the field before Zho. "He has several interesting effects which you will see soon enough."

_That must be another of his one of a kind cards_, Shadow pondered. _It looks far more deadly than that Peach Boy he played in our duel. I wonder what else he is hiding. _

Zho pointed at Nikki's Gemini Elf and declared, "Attack!" Byakko rushed forward and pounced, slashing his claws in a wide arc at the Elves. Nikki smiled as she activated her set card.

"My Negate Attack will stop your tiger dead in his tracks!" A thin barrier appeared to defend Nikki's monster, but somehow Byakko's mighty claws ripped through the shield and slashed the Elves to ribbons. "How the heck?" Nikki asked, annoyed.

"My Byakko destroys all Magic and Trap cards used against it, even if they do not target him specifically," Zho declared.

"That's a powerful card," Raijouta said. "Without the aid of spell and trap cards, Nikki may have difficulty destroying that monster."

"I end my turn," Zho declared as the others finished speaking.

Zho 7400/Nikki 6900

Nikki cursed silently as she looked over her hand. _It's not that my hand is bad, but with Byakko on the field some of these cards are useless. I have five cards in my hand: Dark Hole, which won't work against Byakko, Magic Formula, which is useless since it won't make my magician powerful enough, Dark Magician, which I can't even summon yet, Monster Reborn, which I should save until I really need it, and finally Fairy Meteor Crush, which is also useless in this situation. _"I switch my monster to defense mode and end my turn." Nikki sighed.

Zho studied his own hand before merely setting a monster. "Now go Byakko, attack her monster!" The mighty tiger raked Skilled Dark Magician using its long claws. "With that I end my turn."

Nikki now looked happy as she drew. "Since my hand isn't too useful, I might as well play this, Card Destruction so we both discard our hands and draw all new cards." Both Nikki and Zho did so, and Nikki was even more excited as she saw what she had drawn. "Time for me to get a little more serious; I summon Goblin Attack Force in attack mode!" 2300/0. The army of goblins in armor hefted various weapons as they prepared for combat. "They are weaker than Byakko, but now I will equip them with Axe of Despair!" 3300/0. A large, green axe with a zombie head appeared in the hands of each of the goblins. "Now attack Byakko!" The goblins rushed forward, but Zho looked unaffected.

"I activate Byakko's other special ability: go Power of Pain!" Zho declared forcefully. Byakko began to grow in size and become stronger (3400/2300) and slashed the goblins aside as they approached him. "By paying any number of life points any time Byakko attacks or is attacked, I can increase his attack points."

"What a cheap ability," Ryu-Hikari said. "Nikki can't destroy it with magic or trap cards, and it will be very hard to defeat in battle." _She can, however, force him to pay his life points which may be to her advantage_, he thought quietly.

Nikki growled angrily as she saw her goblins destroyed and her field empty. "I set one card and end my turn."

Zho studied his hand before making a move. "First, Byakko's stats return to normal (2900/2300). Now, I set one monster. Now Byakko, attack her!" The giant tiger lunged at Nikki, and slashed her with his claws. She cried out in pain and faltered a bit, but did not fall. "I end my turn."

Zho 7400/Nikki 4000

_This is not good_, Nikki thought. _He has already taken out half of my life points and mainly with that Byakko. There has to be a way to beat it…wait!_ Nikki smiled as she saw what card she drew, and realized her plan could work. "I set one monster and turn it over to you."

"I flip summon my Trojan Horse," 1600/1200. The massive wooden horse from mythology pranced on Zho's field. "Trojan Horse can count as two tributes for an Earth monster, so I will sacrifice him to summon Genbu, Turtle of the North!" 2100/3400. A giant green turtle with a snake coiled around its shell appeared beside Byakko. As it did so, it seemed to take a defensive stance. "Genbu's first ability means that it switches to defense mode as soon as it is summoned; you will see the other abilities soon enough. As for Byakko, attack her set monster!" The tiger lashed out, only to destroy a small magician wearing tight-fitting purple clothing similar to that of Dark Magician.

"You destroyed my Apprentice Magician (400/800)," Nikki grinned widely as she said this. "When he is destroyed in battle, I can set any level two or lower spellcaster from my deck. Awesome huh?"

"A useful ability, but merely a way to prolong your defeat," Zho sighed. "I set one card. Your move."

Nikki became ecstatic as her turn began. "First, I will set a monster, just in case. Now I flip summon the monster that I was able to get thanks to my Apprentice Magician, the one, the only, the Old Vindictive Magician!" 450/600. An old, hunched over wizard with red robes and gray hair stood before Nikki. "Now that he was flipped face up, I can activate his effect and destroy one monster on your field, so goodbye Byakko!" The mage chanted some arcane words before releasing a blast of magic at Byakko.

Just before the blast hit Byakko, Genbu jumped in the way and absorbed the blow, taking no damage. "What? How?" Nikki was stunned.

Zho 6400/Nikki 4000

"Genbu's second effect," Zho continued as his life points decreased. "By paying 1000 life points, Genbu can negate any effect or attack that would destroy any of my monsters other than itself, as long as Genbu is in defense mode."

"These cards are way too overpowered," Jack muttered. "They are powerful, and work together perfectly."

"Nikki is in for at least two more like this, if she can last," Ryu-Hikari commented, to which Izumi and Raijouta nodded.

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked.

"Byakko and Genbu, two of the four famous Chinese Gods," Ryu-Hikari stated matter-of-factly. "Byakko was guard of the West, while Genbu was guard of the North. The other two are…"

"Don't tell me!" Nikki yelled, cutting of Ryu-Hikari. "I want to win this duel myself, don't give me any help!" The group was stunned by her outburst, but Ryu-Hikari quieted down as she finished speaking.

"Well, since that didn't work too well, I set one card and end my turn," Nikki sighed.

"My turn then," Zho smiled as the field began to shift, and Nikki's Old Vindictive Magician came under his control. "Thanks to the field's effect, I now have one of your precious monsters; however, I do not want a creature you possess, as it is tainted with your evil, so I will first activate my set Ultimate Offering, and then pay 500 life points to special summon my Skull Red Bird (1550/1200). Neither will stay for long, though, as second I tribute them both in order to summon Suzaku, Phoenix of the South!" 2500/2500. A large, beautiful red bird flapped down onto Zho's field. As it landed, its body caught on fire, but did not harm the bird in any way. "Now Suzaku, attack her set monster!" The phoenix rose into the air and flapped its wings, shooting a gust of fire at the set card, decimating it.

"My second Apprentice Magician," Nikki said cheerfully as she set a monster from her deck. "Annoyed yet?"

"Not at all," Zho retorted calmly. "Byakko, attack her set monster!" As the tiger slashed the new card in half, it was revealed as another Apprentice Magician!

"Sadly, that was my last one," Nikki said. "Luckily, I still can make use of its effect and set a monster."

"That's all for me," Zho finished.

Zho 5900/Nikki 4000

_His strategy causes him to lose a lot of life points_, Nikki thought. _I need to just keep making him pay, and keep myself alive, and I should be able to defeat him._ "For my move, I will flip my second Old Vindictive Magician and have him target Genbu!" 450/600.The blast hit Genbu, destroying the mighty turtle. Zho, however, looked unaffected as he switched Suzaku to defense mode. "What are you doing?" Nikki asked.

Suddenly, Suzaku cried out and flames engulfed Zho. As the flames left his body, his life points dropped. Oddly, the flames also took the shape of Genbu, and, as they dissipated, the great turtle was in play once again!

"By paying 1000 life points, Suzaku can resurrect any destroy monster, or, at the cost of 1500 life points, itself; to do this, though, Suzaku must switch to defense mode." Zho stated. "You should study mythology better, Phoenix die in great fires only to revive, but few know that sometimes they can transfer this power."

Zho 4900/Nikki 4000

"You still had to pay a great deal of life points," Nikki pointed out. "And my move still isn't over. I sacrifice my Old Vindictive Magician in order to summon Dark Magician Girl!" 2000/1800. The beautiful female Dark Magician emerged with a flourish of her staff. "Now I play Graceful Charity, and I already know what to discard."

_What could she be planning_, thought Shadow. _When she dueled me, her skills were nowhere near this level._

"I now draw three cards, and discard two; the two I discard are my two Dark Magicians!" Nikki declared. Her Dark Magician Girl then began to glow, as her attack points rose (2600/1800). "My Dark Magician Girl gains 300 attack points for Dark Magician in either graveyard, so now she is more powerful."

_Excellent work, she has grown a lot._ Raijouta thought._ I still remember back when she first started to play, she barely knew when the play a card, and now she is utilizing very high level strategies._

"Now Dark Magician Girl, attack Suzaku!" Nikki ordered; with that, her wizard charged up a blast of magic and released it at the Phoenix.

"Go Genbu! Stone Cold Defense!" Zho declared as the massive turtle blocked the way after Zho paid life points. "Your attack is nullified."

"Yes, but my main strategy was to have you pay life points," Nikki pointed out. "You can't keep it up forever. Now I set a card and end my turn."

Zho 3900/Nikki 4000

"Great job taking the lead, Nikki!" Izumi cheered for her friend. "Keep up your strategy and you can win!"

"Thanks," Nikki said, flashing a quick smile to the spectators.

"A little damage won't be enough to defeat me," Zho grunted. "I now activate my Ultimate Offering twice, in order to set two monsters. They won't be staying as I sacrifice them both for the last of the quartet of Chinese Gods, the mighty Seiryu, Dragon of the East!" 3500/2000. A long, blue dragon with long black whiskers and a dark blue mane took its place beside the other three Gods. Seiryu then shook his head, and blue ice from his nostrils, destroying Nikki's set card along with Ultimate Offering. "When Seiryu is summoned, all magic and trap cards on the field are destroyed. Also, while Seiryu remains on the field, neither of us can use continuous magic nor trap cards."

"Wow, all four Chinese Gods…" Raijouta said in amazement. "They are truly powerful monsters, but I think Nikki is up to the challenge."

"I'm not so sure," Jack, the pessimist, cut in, "even if she manages to pull out a really excellent card, she can't touch his monsters."

"Try having some faith," Izumi said, glaring at Jack. "Nikki has come out of tight spots before, we all have. Just believe in her."

"Believe all you want, the zombie-freak is right," Shadow sighed, "she doesn't have a chance of winning."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" Jack growled, getting ready to lunge at Shadow before Ryu-Hikari stood in the way.

"Calm down and watch the duel, Nikki needs our support." Ryu-Hikari said. Jack backed away, but not before mouthing several obscene words to Shadow.

"Next, I switch Suzaku to attack mode; Now for my attacks," Zho mused. "Seiryu, wipe out her Dark Magician Girl." The dragon breathed a blast of icy air towards the Dark Magician Girl, who shivered before being destroyed. "Now Suzaku, attack directly!" The phoenix flapped its wings and Nikki was engulfed in a cyclone of fire. "Finally, Byakko attack! Now you will die!"

"NIKKI!" Ryu-Hikari, Izumi, and Raijouta cried out as the tiger rushed forward.

Nikki stood resolutely and let out a little chuckle. "I discard the only card in my hand: Kuriboh. Your attack deals me no damage." The little furry fiend jumped in the path of Byakko's claw, protecting Nikki from the attack.

"You merely delayed your demise," Zho grumbled. "Make your pathetic move."

Zho 2900/Nikki 600

_No cards on the field, and none in my hand. I guess I'm top-decking._ Nikki thought. _I believe in my cards, I won't die here, I am fighting to save lives, I will win!_

"I draw!" Nikki declared confidently, picking up her card. She grinned upon seeing the card. "I set one monster and end my turn."

"A pitiful bluff," Zho laughed. _I won't even need to summon my ultimate monster,_ he thought as his turn began. "Suzaku, incinerate that card!" As the flames went towards the card, it flipped to reveal a shriveled, tan skinned zombie wearing a purple cloak and holding a scythe.

"Copy cat!" Jack yelled. "That's a Spirit Reaper (300/200)! A zombie! I'm the zombie master, not her!"

"Calm down," Nikki said to Jack. "My deck started as a beat-down deck, and is now mainly a spellcaster deck. I do still keep some cards that are good all around, like Spirit Reaper since it can't be destroyed in battle."

Zho groaned, realizing there was nothing he could do. "I end my turn."

_Great, the Spirit Reaper will give me time to stall while I think of another plan_, Nikki thought as she drew again. "I set one card and it's over to you."

Zho smiled as he saw what he drew. "It is now time for me to play my most powerful monster, one so mighty it takes all four of these Gods as a sacrifice to summon. So now I sacrifice Genbu, Turtle of the North, Byakko, Tiger of the West, Suzaku, Phoenix of the South, and Seiryu, Dragon of the East to summon my the Divine Emperor of the Heavens!" 4000/4000. A man in resplendent robes with patterns of the four Gods tributed to summon him appeared. His skin was a neutral shade, but seemed to shift colors similar to the Shifting Stage. "My Divine Emperor of the Heavens is immune to magic and trap cards, along with monster effects. If he attacks a monster in defense mode, you still take damage, so your Spirit Reaper can no longer protect you. Also, if he is somehow destroyed, I can pay 1000 life points to resurrect him. That is slim, however, because you would need to do so in battle, and with an attack such as his, that is hardly feasible for you. Luckily, he cannot attack the turn he is summoned, and every standby phase I must pay 1000 life points to keep him in play which gives me 2 turns, more than enough to destroy you. Your turn, for what it's worth."

Nikki began to sweat, as she realized the power of this monster. _I just need to survive two turns…but how?_ Upon drawing, Nikki saw a glimmer of hope. "I set one card and end my turn."

"As my turn begins, I must pay tribute to my Emperor," Zho bowed as the Emperor touched Zho, extracting life points in the form of gold bars. "Now, attack the Spirit Reaper and wipe her out!" The Emperor drew out a long, curved sword and swung it at the zombie.

"Reveal set card: Waboku!" Before the sword hit, three priestesses stood in the way. "Your damage is reduced to 0, and you can't negate this card since it didn't target your Divine Emperor of the Heavens."

"No matter, you won't save yourself again, go!" Zho ordered, clearly with an angry undertone to his voice.

Zho 1900/Nikki 600

As Nikki drew, the field shifted and her Spirit Reaper came under Zho's control. Her friends and she groaned, realizing this might be the end. Nikki prayed as she played the card she drew. "Pot of Greed." Upon looking at the two cards, Nikki was suddenly happy. "Zho, you have played an excellent duel, but it ends here. First, I play Stop Defense on the Spirit Reaper you just took!" The zombie switched into a more aggressive stance, holding its scythe as if readying to strike. "Now I play Monster Reborn to revive my Goblin Attack Force!" 2300/0. The Goblin militia once again stood before Nikki. "Goblins, attack the Spirit Reaper and wipe out his life points!"

The group of goblins rushed forward, and continually hit the Spirit Reaper with their weapons. Though it did not die, it was pushed backwards, until the goblins also had a chance to club Zho, defeating him.

Zho 0/Nikki 600

"My…Emperor…" Zho stuttered as he fell to the ground. "I didn't even get a chance…to decimate you with him…I was defeated…so…simply…"

"Sometimes the simplest strategies are the best," Nikki said. "Let me help you up." As she walked over and extended her hand, wires came out of the ground and began to wrap around Zho, pulling him into the darkness. Some strained sounds of gasping and choking were heard, and then silence filled the room.

Cheers filled the room, and Nikki was almost crushed by a group hug. The happiness, however, was quickly interrupted by Shadow.

"In case you all forgot, the strongest enemy is still to come, so let's head out." Shadow said gruffly as he walked to the elevator. The others followed, but as they walked ahead, Jack turned around and walked back. In the darkness, he groped for Zho's duel disk, and removed the deck within, silently slipping into his pocket.

"Where were you, Jack?" Ryu-Hikari asked.

"Just picking a little something up…"

HES: Hey all, sorry this update took so long, this was actually by far the hardest chapter of this story to write so far. Coordinating the abilities of the Chinese God Cards was more difficult than you might think, especially since I wanted Nikki to stand a fighting chance. Also, though they are called God Cards, they are NOT another set of God Cards like the Egyptian ones; they are merely cards that are based on Chinese Gods. Now to answer some reviews:

Tsabo-Tvoc Phyrexian-General: Yes, at the moment you are my only reviewer; thanks for all the support! I don't accept unsigned reviews mainly because it can lead to flames; it doesn't take that long to make an account anyway, and it also is convenient to see who my reviewers are (and if they have stories, maybe check them out myself).

Next time on The Shadow Falls:

Zho, powerful as he was, is now dead, defeated by Nikki. Only one enemy remains: the elusive Ryu-Yami. Who will duel this madman? Will he or she be successful? What of Zho's deck, which is now in Jack's possession? Will the hostages be freed? Find out next time on The Shadow Falls!


	15. Final Foe: Shrine Arena

Chapter 15: Final Foe: Shrine Arena

The elevator ride was longer than the previous ones, and it gave the group time to think back: all the duels, all the time spent constructing their decks…it had all led up to something much big than themselves. Their good friend, Baxter, and many other had been taken hostage, and they had defeated duelists in order to save them. Now, the ultimate trial lay ahead.

The group stepped out, headed by Shadow as they entered a room with Ionic pillars lining the walls, streams along either side with swimming carp, and fountains spread out across the room.

"What do you think of the final arena?" A sinister voice boomed out from the other side of the room. The group looked to see Ryu-Yami walking casually down a marble staircase; a golden duel disk was on his left arm and he was wearing a white tuxedo, complete with a black cummerbund.

"It's overdone and worthless, like you," Shadow replied coldly. "Just get to the duel."

"Shadow, do you ever just die?" Ryu-Yami growled. "I thought for sure Zho had finished you off."

"You thought wrong, the idiot let me live and only destroyed my deck, but I have constructed a new and better one, a deck that will destroy you." Shadow answered.

"I'd like to see you try," Ryu-Yami said coldly, stepping into the metal ring in the center of the room as Shadow did the same. "Welcome to the Shrine Arena, or Shrine Stage if you'd rather call it that. This is a personal dueling arena I use for special occasions, and after I defeat you, it will be where Seto Kaiba will come to duel me."

"You wish," Shadow muttered. "Get on with the explanation."

"This, the final Arena, has the most powerful effects," Ryu-Yami continued as he gestured around at the room. "Every time one of your monsters attacks, a ten sided die will be rolled, and that monster will lose 100 attack points multiplied by the number rolled. And questions?"

"You bastard! That gives you a highly unfair advantage!" Shadow roared, pointing at Ryu-Yami menacingly. "I will still beat you, and it will be all the sweeter when your corpse is lying at my feet."

"Ah, that reminds me," Ryu-Yami continued, "the loser will die in a more…simple way than the others. Here, when you lose," while saying this, the walls opened to reveal the implements that would cause the death, "these machine guns will empty their clips in your body."

Shadow turned nervously to notice the weapons to his left and right, while noticing the same was true of Ryu-Yami. "Let's get on with it, then." Shadow said.

Ryu-Yami8000/Shadow 8000

"I'll start simply by summoning my Sangan in attack mode," 1000/600. The small, orange furred creature with three eyes, and green arms and legs stood in front of Ryu-Yami. "Now I set one card and it's your turn."

Shadow sighed. "The old Sangan trick again; I assume this means you are trying to pull out that cliché Exodia of yours. A pity that your plan won't work this time as I play Cost Down, and discard my worthless Jinzo #7 in order to play Lesser Fiend without having to tribute!" 2100/1000. A six armed, golden skinned demon with a bear's head and large muscles flexed as it stood in the Shrine Arena. "When Lesser Fiend destroys a monster, it is removed from play, so your Sangan won't be able to use his effect! Now Lesser Fiend, attack his Sangan!" The ten sided holographic die appeared and rolled, coming up a 10. "Even though my monster has lost 1000 attack points (1100/1000), it is still enough to kill your Sangan!" A ray of light hit the Lesser Fiend, and it slowed down before delivering a weak, yet effective, punch to Sangan. The three-eyed monster then fell into a pit that opened below it as it was removed from play. "Your turn." As Shadow's turn ended, the attack of his Lesser Fiend stayed low.

Ryu-Yami 7900/Shadow 8000

"What?" The spectators questioned simultaneously upon seeing this.

"Did I forget to mention that the attack point reduction is permanent?" Ryu-Yami stated, laughing manically. "Now for my turn, I summon Mystic Tomato in attack mode!" 1400/1100. An oversized, bright red tomato with a demonic face and long, sharp teeth appeared and grinned at Ryu-Yami. "Now my Tomato, destroy his Lesser Fiend!" The fruit (A/N: Yes, as much as some may argue, it is a fruit…) rushed at the fiend and swallowed it in one large gulp. "I then set two cards and end my turn."

Ryu-Yami 7900/Shadow 7700

"You think some worthless plant is enough to bother me?" Shadow said, offering an uncharacteristic chuckle to Ryu-Yami. "I know the effect of your Tomato very well; when it is destroyed in battle you will just summon another to defend you in its place. You are trying to cut down the number of cards in your deck to increase the chance of drawing Exodia."

"You're only half right," Ryu-Yami said, "and you still don't realize my true plan."

"It doesn't matter," Shadow shook his head. "I will defeat you long before you can start this 'master plan' of yours. I draw," Shadow glanced at the field, and then pondered his hand before playing a card. "I summon Mechanical Chaser in attack mode!" 1850/800. A small, spherical machine with green wings and plating landed on the field. As it did so, compartments on its sides opened to reveal all manner of melee weapons. "Now attack and destroy his worthless vegetable!"

"Two things, Shadow," Ryu-Yami smiled as he saw the machine rush forward. "First, tomatoes are fruits. Second, look at the die roll." The die appeared on a 5, making the Mechanical Chaser have only 1350 attack points. The tomato again consumed Shadow's monster much to the chagrin of the machine duelist.

"If it weren't for your cheap rules, you'd be begging for my mercy," Shadow muttered. "I set two cards and end my turn."

"Good, now I activate my set card, Solemn Wishes. From now on, every time I draw I gain 500 life points." Ryu-Yami said.

"Why didn't he activate it last turn?" Nikki said to the others.

"No clue," Ryu-Hikari said, "but I'm guessing that he was thinking to use it as a bluff to defend his monster if necessary."

"That or he just forgot," Jack offered.

"Either way, things will only get harder for Shadow," Izumi pointed out.

"Continuing with my turn," Ryu-Yami said, "I summon my Shining Angel in attack mode!" 1400/800. An angel with blond hair and long, white wings stood beside the Mystic Tomato on Ryu-Yami's field. "Now my Tomato and Angel, attack him directly!"

"Go Negate Attack!" Shadow declared, as the invisible wall blocked the attack.

"Damn that overused card," Ryu-Yami said, "despite the fact I have one of my own. Oh well, your turn then."

"Perfect, prepare for some pain," Shadow stated. "I set a monster and discard a card in order to play Lightning Vortex!" A blast of electricity rippled across the Tomato and Angel, but Ryu-Yami shook his head.

"I activate Magic Jammer, by discarding one card I can negate and destroy your Lightning Vortex," Ryu-Yami countered, causing the lightning to dissipate.

"Then I'll set a monster and end my turn," Shadow declared scornfully.

"My move," Ryu-Yami quivered with delight upon seeing what he drew, as mystic rain from Solemn Wishes fell on him. "I sacrifice my two monsters to summon Tri-Horned Dragon!" 2850/2350. A blue, wingless dragon with a red underbelly and keen, golden claws and horns roared as it took the place of the Angel and Tomato. "Now, for my next card, it's one you might remember. I remove a Light monster, my Shining Angel, and a Dark Monster, my Mystic Tomato, from the graveyard in order to special summon my Chaos Emperor Dragon: Envoy of the End!" 3000/2500. The mighty blue and silver dragon with its long neck and orange mane emerged from a fusion of light and darkness from the graveyard. This dragon roared even louder than the Tri-Horned Dragon, and stomped its feet eagerly, anticipating combat.

"CHAOS EMPEROR DRAGON!" Everyone, save Ryu-Yami (obviously), yelled in surprise upon seeing the monster they thought he had given to Ryu-Hikari. Ryu-Hikari immediately examined his deck, and sure enough the card was still there!

"You didn't think there was only one in the world did you?" Ryu-Yami guffawed. "Rare as they are, my vast wealth and resources made acquiring a second one very simple."

"I don't care how many you have; I will crush them all the same!" Shadow challenged.

"You can try," Ryu-Yami pointed his thumb to the ceiling before inverting his hand so it faced the floor, "but I will bring you down. Now Tri-Horned Dragon, attack his set monster!" The dragon charged and gored the monster on its horns.

"By destroying my Witch of the Black Forest (1100/1200), I can add one monster with 1500 or less defense points to my hand from my deck," Shadow declared, finding a suitable monster before Ryu-Yami continued his onslaught.

"No monster you have will defeat my beasts! Attack him directly Chaos Emperor Dragon!" The mighty royal dragon breathed a jet of flame that burned Shadow, leading him to drop to his knees and need to regain his breath before standing. "I end my turn."

Ryu-Yami 8400/Shadow 4700

"Looks like you are going for a more direct approach," Shadow said. "No Exodia, eh?"

"I never said that," Ryu-Yami answered. "I might as well have several ways to defeat you, and from where I'm standing I won't need Exodia."

"Don't be so sure," Shadow replied, drawing a card. "I've realized now that attacking is rather futile, since my attack will be reduced so greatly. Luckily, there are other ways to win a duel than just attacks." Shadow scanned his hand and inserted a card into his duel disk. "Graceful Charity lets me draw three cards, and discard two. Next, I set three cards face down and it's your turn."

Ryu-Yami reached for his card, but as he did so Shadow activated a set card. "BAD REACTION TO SIMOCHI!"

After Ryu-Yami drew, a dark, acid rain fell on him from Solemn Wishes, decreasing rather than augmenting his life points. "Clever move," Ryu-Yami said, "but it won't be enough. Attack…" Before Ryu-Yami could finish, Shadow activated his second card.

"I activate Threatening Roar!" Shadow said, as a golden falcon-like creature appeared and roared, causing the two dragons to quiver, too fearful of attacking.

"Bah, I end my turn, though you only delay your defeat," Ryu-Yami muttered.

Ryu-Yami 7900/Shadow 4700

"Or so you think, but you will be the one to die here," Shadow shot back. "I set another card and end my turn."

As Ryu-Yami drew, more acid rain fell on him and he shuddered slightly, though shook it off quickly. "I summon my Luster Dragon!" 1900/1600. The shimmering purple dragon took its place beside its stronger kin. "Now my monsters, attack directly!"

"Go Gravity Bind!" Shadow declared, causing a large force of gravity to pull all of Ryu-Yami's monsters to the ground, stopping them from attacking.

"Your traps are really getting on my nerves," Ryu-Yami growled. "I end my turn."

Ryu-Yami 7400/Shadow 4700

_All I have to do is delay him for another fifteen turns for my Bad Reaction to Simochi to defeat him_, Shadow thought. _That is a long time, and he will have many chances to get past it…I may have to rethink this plan._ "I summon my Balloon Lizard in attack mode!" 500/1900. A small, tan lizard began to hover in front of Shadow. "I end my turn."

More acid rain struck Ryu-Yami, as he passed his turn with no moves to make.

Ryu-Yami 6900/Shadow 4700

Shadow's Balloon Lizard swelled after he drew a card. "Every turn my Balloon Lizard will expand, and when he is destroyed, you take damage as a multiple of how many turns have passed. Now I switch my lizard to defense mode and end my turn."

Ryu-Yami cursed again, as another turn passed in which he could make no other moves.

Ryu-Yami 6400/Shadow 4700

The Balloon Lizard swelled for the second time, as Shadow passed his turn also.

"This duel is turning boring really fast," Jack mumbled, "one of them needs to do SOMETHING interesting…"

"I agree with your death-obsessed friend over there," Ryu-Yami said, shaking off more acid rain which fell on him after he drew a card. "Finally I can get rid of your blasted Gravity Bind! I play Mystical Space Typhoon!" A bolt of lightning destroyed the large Gravity Bind card, and the three Dragons now were able to stand and flap their wings, their eyes filled with rage as they looked at Shadow. "Now attack his Balloon Lizard, Tri-Horned Dragon!" As the lizard was punctured by the dragon, it exploded, causing two small flames to hit Ryu-Yami, dealing him 800 points of damage. "That won't be enough to defeat me!"

Shadow did his trademark wicked grin as he activated his only set card. "When you destroy one of my monsters, I can activate Michizure!" A large fissure opened where the Balloon Lizard had been, and the Chaos Emperor Dragon was pulled in by a pair of claw hands. "Your strongest monster is destroyed."

"Good work," Ryu-Yami clapped sarcastically, "attack directly Luster Dragon!" A gout of shimmering energy hit Shadow, leading him to fall to his knees and cough slightly. "I end my turn."

Ryu-Yami 5100/Shadow 2800

"I play Card of Sanctity, so we can each draw until we hold six cards," Shadow declared as they both drew. Shadow sighed as he looked at his hand. "I set four cards, and it's your turn." Ryu-Yami looked at Shadow's magic/trap zone warily.

"I might as well give this a shot, attack Tri-Horned Dragon!" After the acid rain fell on Ryu-Yami, the dragon raced forward, though it became frozen, as did the Luster Dragon.

"My Frozen Soul skips your battle phase since my life points are more than 2000 lower than your life points." Shadow said, revealing one of his traps.

"Fine, I end my turn," Ryu-Yami shot back, gruffly.

Ryu-Yami 4600/Shadow 2800

_Three cards set,_ Shadow thought as he saw what he drew, _and no options to stop him. I can't win, he will attack and defeat me next turn, and my only option is…a draw…_ "I play Mind Control!" Marionette strings shot out of the card and grabbed Tri-Horned Dragon, pulling it over to Shadow's field.

"Odd choice," Nikki noted, "Mind Control makes it so that the controlled monster cannot attack nor be tributed."

"He must have some plan, unless he is getting desperate and bluffing," Raijouta said. "Though I lean towards the former choice."

"Now I activate DNA Surgery to turn our monsters into machines!" Shadow declared as the surgeons appeared and fitted metallic plates to the dragons. "And now I activate Limiter Removal, to double the attack of my machine: The Tri-Horned Dragon!" 5700/2350. The metallic dragon now swelled in size, becoming larger, as gauges on its sides went to the highest degree.

"What's the point? You can't attack! What an idiotic move!" Ryu-Yami laughed upon seeing Shadow's play.

"Wrong, Ryu-Yami." Shadow answered. "I can't win, but I can cause us both to lose. I'd rather not have to die, but ridding the world of scum like you is worth it. I activate my final set card, Ring of Destruction, to destroy the Tri-Horned Dragon!" A ring covered with grenades attacked itself to the dragon's neck. The grenades detonated, and the two duelists were engulfed in the blast. As it happened, the spectators called out for Shadow, but he only answered with a sad smile. The machine guns opened fire, and so ended the life of Ryu-Yami and Shadow.

As this happened, panels in the wall opened up to reveal the hostages. Everyone rushed over to explain the events, and usher them to the elevator. The group grinned upon seeing Baxter, and everyone embraced him and told him how worried they were. The hostages had been freed, and the evil of Ryu-Yami ended…but at the cost of several lives.

Aftermath, a brief explanation of what happened to all the characters involved:

Nikki returned to her home with her friends where the discussed the solemn events. Jack did not attend, saying it was important business that he bring Mark back to the temple. Raijouta had to return to America, making no mention that he and Ryu-Hikari needed to finish some business in Egypt first. Izumi went with the duo, saying she needed to "keep and eye on them."

Oddly, Shadow's Millennium Spear was nowhere to be found at the scene, even after several hours of searching by Ryu-Hikari, Raijouta, and Izumi. They finally gave up, not realizing that a "friend" now had it.

Baxter was helpful in explaining the situation to the authorities, and also aided in turning the Level Tower into a public park of sorts, for any duelists wishing to attend (after removing the death-dealing aspects, of course).

And so ends The Shadow Falls, though the story of Nikki and her friends goes on…

HES: Well all, so ends my story, thanks for all your support along the way! I hope you all can review and give me your opinions! It has been a long, hard road, but I finished the story as I promised! I do plan to write more stories about Nikki and company, probably some one-shot stories about each character that are put together under a single fic, though this idea won't be a reality for some time now. Thanks again for all the support and I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
